Kore wa Kyuketsu desu ka!
by Agni-chan
Summary: En Shibuya han ocurrido multiples asesinatos donde las victimas han aparecido sin una sola gota de sangre, ¿Quien sera capaz de detener a este asesino y de paso sacarles algunas risas a ustedes?
1. Chapter 1

Holas! Aquí le yo con un intento de lectura más estúpido y drogado que regular show xDDD...nah...solo mas drogado que lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora

Este fic se centra en chan chachachan!...si...en kouji!

Bueno...solo algo antes de empezar...los personajes de digimon bla bla...trollei animation bla bla...y eso

El villano de este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi muy buena amiga Kou

Aquí inicia!

P.D. _bla bla bla_: habla Kouji

bla bla bla: narrador

_Aquí estoy, donde nunca creí que terminaría mi infeliz vida. Yo solo era un estudiante de preparatoria que se preocupaba de unos exámenes y ahora estoy luchando por mi vida a causa que un sujeto o lo que sea que fuese que me hiso una horrible herida en mi cuello y que ahora está bebiendo mi sangre. Si! lo que escucharon, bebiendo MI sangre. Esto me la gano por hacerme el héroe sin saber a qué me enfrento. Estoy no me hubiera pasado nunca a mí...tal vez a Takuya o a mi hermano pero a mí no._

_Pues que quien soy? Bueno...Mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto...y ahora...estoy a punto de morir_

_Primero que nada debería contarles como inicio todo. Yo estaba volviendo a casa después de un largo día en la preparatoria junto a mi hermano gemelo Kouichi y a mi mejor amigo Takuya. Íbamos platicando sobre como mi hermano estaba muy preocupado por la enfermedad de mama y como le afectaba eso en la escuela pero ahora eso no tiene mucha importancia. Llegamos al punto en que los tres nos debíamos separar, sí, mi hermano y yo no vivimos juntos debido a que nuestros padres están separados y bueno...esos es historia de otro día. No sé como pero perdí la noción total del tiempo ya que se había oscurecido más rápido de lo normal. Comencé a correr a casa cuando escuche un grito de auxilio proveniente de un oscuro y sucio callejón. Decidí ayudar a la persona que pedía ayuda así que corrí al callejón para encontrarme un sujeto de cabello castaño claro que tenía acorralada a una chica de mi escuela. Llame su atención y me dirigí a darle un golpe pero mi cuerpo se detuvo hasta que note que unas sombras estaban deteniendo mi cuerpo. Ese tipo se comenzó a acercar a mí y luego comenzó a morder mi cuello y a beber mi sangre...si, suena descabellado cuando lo cuentas así pero esa es la verdad...ahora espero mi final mientras veo como mi vida se despide frente a mis ojos._

En un oscuro callejón se hallaba un sujeto de cabello claro y ropas sucias sosteniendo a un peli azul mientras mordía su cuello. El chico estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando una sombra aparece en el cielo cargando una katana que relucía su brillo por la luz de la luna. La sombra de figura femenina salto y alzo su katana gritando a viva voz.

-Aléjate de la chica infeliz! SUISHÖ KITSUNE!- Una figura de un zorro hecho de cristal azulado que salió de la katana se dirigió hacia el sujeto el cual soltó al peliazul que quedo sangrando en el piso mientras el hombre de sucias prendas saltaba en el aire dándole un golpe a la criatura de cristal destruyéndola por completo.

-Pero cómo?!...acaso-La chica observo al chico o chica que se desangraba en el piso mientras el de cabellos claros rápidamente estaba en dirección de golpear a la chica de la katana, la cual bloqueo el golpe con su katana mientras por una extraña razón ambos permanecían flotando en el aire. Sin darse cuenta unas extrañas sombras la ataban de manos soltando la espada mientras ella se resistía. Él se le acerco pensando que ella estaba derrotada pero para su sorpresa la chica desapareció de su vista reapareciendo en el callejo con su espada y en su hombro a la víctima desangrada del sujeto.

-Ahora no te vencí pero te voy a vencer weon y te voy a matar!-La chica desapareció del lugar dejando una pequeña nube blanca en su lugar mientras el sujeto descendía al suelo y observaba el lugar mientras se acercaba al cuerpo escondido de una joven asustada y con las mismas marcas de mordida.

-Disculpa la interrupción de la cena de esta noche pero eso ya se resolvió así que ahora continuemos en lo nuestro.

La chica de la katana apareció en un parque desierto donde dejo al herido en el suelo y se sentó a descansar.

-Por poco y me mata...¿De dónde diablos saco tanta fuerza?.-Mirando al chico que estaba recostado en el pasto del parque.-Mejor curo rápido esa herida.-Saco de un pequeño bolso que llevaba en su cintura algunos elementos de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curar el sangramiento de cuello y poner un vendaje algo improvisado rasgando su chaqueta y atándola a su cuello.

-Creo que no lo logre a tiempo. Esta chica está muy pálida por toda esa sangre perdida...Los viejos me van a matar cuando sepan que volví a fallar en mi misión de detener a ese vampiro escurridizo que ahora se volvió más fuerte que antes quien sabe cómo y que hubo un muerto en mi misión! Definitivamente estoy horriblemente muerta.-La chica miraba al piso desanimada por su acción cuando noto que el chico estaba reaccionando.

-Que me paso? me duele la cabeza.-El chico se levantó cuando fue sorprendido por la chica que lo tomo de los hombros.

-Estas viva! estas viva! los viejos no me mataran del todo!.-La chica estaba euforia al ver que el chico estaba vivo. Al ser sacudido por la chica pudo notar que era de cabello castaño oscuro corto que sobrepasaba un poco de sus hombros, además de usar una playera naranja o rosa la cual no se podía distinguir su color por la poca luz, y una chaqueta verde que tenía una manga rota por usarla como vendaje.

-Oye discúlpame! pero no sé qué es lo que pasa y como termine aquí.-El peli azul detuvo a la castaña que lo sacudía bruscamente para poder hablar mejor con ella.

-Discúlpame. Te traje aquí después de que te mordiera un vampiro y casi te desangraras pero ya estas a salvo. Por cierto, eres una chica muy bonita.

-Espera!? yo no soy una chica! Mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto y no tengo idea de lo que dijiste! Me ataco un vampiro?!-Kouji estaba muy asustado, enojado, sorprendido y con una horrible mescla de emociones que quien sabe

-Bueno si...Mierda! olvide que no debo hablar sobre estas cosas con los humanos! por ahora será mejor que borre tu memoria temporalmente.

-Qué?!.-Kouji no pudo decir nada mas ya que la chica puso sus dedos en la frente de Kouji y este misteriosamente comenzó a calmarse hasta comenzar a tener mucho sueño y perder el conocimiento.

-Espera!-Kouji despertó en su cama sudando y jadeando. Tenía vagos recuerdos de como llego a su casa anoche y con un horrible dolor de cabeza junto a sus lagunas mentales.

_No puedo recordar nada de lo que hice anoche. Lo último que recuerdo es que venía de vuelta de la preparatoria junto a Takuya y Kouichi. Esa tarde Takuya andaba actuando extraño como hace unas semanas que llevaba comprando siempre camino a casa una bolsa llena de varios dulces y chocolates y había dejado de ser tan activo como antes. Por otro lado Kouichi andaba muy distraído y triste desde que Mama cayó enferma...de ahí no recuerdo mucho...solo que perdí la noción del tiempo y...arg! otro dolor de cabeza...había una chica en un callejón gritando...y...un sujeto que estaba con ella...ella estaba sangrando...y...unos...ojos rojos...y sombras...y...mi cuello y un dolor...me duele mucho más la cabeza a medida que sigo recordando y...creo que lo mejor es que deje esto para cuando mi mente este más calmada y no tenga que...¡Apresurarme para levantarme o llegare tarde! me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo de la casa hacia el instituto...ahí todo estuvo normal durante el día...aunque la luz del sol me estuvo molestando muchísimo y pase casi todo el día en la sombra...además de que tenía un extraño antojo de carne cruda y no paraba de...bueno, eso me lo dejo para mí...Cuando llego la hora de irnos a casa vi a una chica extraña al otro lado de la calle, que llevaba una funda de katana en su espalda que por algo me resultaba familiar...mi hermano me llamo por detrás y cuando la volví a ver ella ya no estaba. Ya volvía a casa...me detuve en el callejón donde recuerdo que estaba el sujeto que ataco a la chica y ...comienzo a recordar todo lo que paso anoche...el vampiro, el hecho de que intente ayudarla y que ese tipo me atrapo con unas extrañas sombras y me mordió y comenzó a beber mi sangre...toco mi cuello a ver si era verdad eso y..._

-Aquí estas!- La chica de la katana apareció sorpresivamente detrás de Kouji el cual se asustó tanto con la chica que cayo sentado al piso.

-MIERDA! PORQUE ME ASUSTASTE ASI!-Kouji tenía una cómica expresión de enojo en su rostro mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Pero a mí me asusta el hecho de que seas un chico con una apariencia tan femenina que tienes...yo aún dudo en verdad que seas un chico.-La castaña lo miraba de reojo mientras el, indignado, le reclamo el hecho de que lo confundiera con una chica. Estuvieron discutiendo un rato hasta que decidieron terminar la discusión estúpida causada por la dudosa sexualidad de Kouji.

-Así que...porque estas aquí?

-Pues te estaba vigilando por una misión que me encargaron. Desde que te encontré ayer y cuando él te ataco note algo muy extraño...además esa no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí...comenzó a notar que has tenido extraños cambios en tu cuerpo.

-Espera...me has estado viendo desnudo?

-Claro que no! qué asco puaj! he notado que has estado escondiéndote mucho del sol, me equivoco?

-No...pero a qué viene?

-Creo que te estas convirtiendo en vampiro-La chica sonrió ampliamente y tomo la mano del peliazul.-Antes creo que debí haberme presentado. Profesionalmente me conocen como Kou y te doy la bienvenida al mundo de lo sobre natural y a tu nueva vida como vampiro.

_Y ahí me hallaba ahora. Tratando de asimilar que ahora era un vampiro aunque suena lógico recordando la fotofobia y el antojo de carne cruda y la ardilla que almorcé sin que nadie lo notara-ni siquiera yo- pero aun así era impactante._

_Para resumir...Mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto, antiguo guerrero legendario de la luz y ahora un vampiro...creo que lo que sigue ahora de esto no me va a gustar para nada._

Me quedo jodidamente confuso ò_ó

no me gusto como quedo pero por lo menos esto no es nada oficial, solo un episodio piloto...solo sus comentarios me haran decir si lo subo o no...asi que voten!

P.D. un dibujo del villano hecho por Kou...y perdona por usarlo sin permiso^^Uu

art/El-314449211?q=gallery%3Akoujiandlove%2F24729512&qo=16


	2. Chapter 2

Holi! Me meti con otro capitulo confuso, random, estupido, drogado, estupido, fumado, y no se cuantos mas _ados_se le puedan agregar.

Asi que aqui vamos!

recuerden...cuando Kouji narra va en cursiva, pero cuando narro yo va normal...asi que ahora si aqui vamos!

_Lo estaba procesando. Si! lo hacia! aun trataba de entender, ¿pero quien podria concebir en su cabeza que de un dia para otro cambia su vida y pasa de ser un chico normal a una criatura bebe sangre? Bueno, esta es la situacion en la que me encuentro. Me llamo Kouji Minamoto y acabo de enterarme que soy un vampiro. Pero como gran razonador que soy lo enfrente de la mejor manera._

_-_¿¡COMO QUE SOY UN PUTO VAMPIRO!?

-Yo nunca dije que puto pero si tu lo dices pues si, eres un puto vampiro.-Kou solo reia por el juego de palabras de Kouji.

-Pero como es que no me queme durante el dia cuando me expuse al sol?!

-Pues porque los cambios en los vampiros que son convertidos duran de 24 a 48 horas y por eso pudiste soportarlo ademas de la ardilla que te comiste y con todas sus pulgas incluidas. No se como aguantaste comerla.

-Tenia pulgas?!-Kouji se comenzaba a poner verde del asco de saber que comio una ardilla con pulgas.

-Bueno, pero por ahora tendre que quedarme contigo en contra de mi voluntad para ayudarte a adaptarte con tus nuevos cambios y evitar que mates a todos en el barrio por un ataque de sed.-Kou comenzo a caminar cuando se dio cuenta que Kouji se quedo atras estatico, de seguro por seguir pensando en las pulgas.

-Oye niña! vamos que tengo que ver donde me voy a quedar en tu casa.- La castaña le grito al peliazul que solo se movio unos milimetros y parecia tener la mirada perdida.

-yo...co-comi...¡COMI UNA ARDILLA PULGOSA!-Kouji grito como un maniaco, al parecer en verdad no le gusto el hecho de comer una ardilla. Kou solto un suspiro cuando le propino un fuerte golpe a Kouji en la cara dejandolo inconsiente

-No...no Kouichi...no quiero jugar a los doctores otra vez...me metiste mi fuerte ese termometro en el trasero...no me vas a convenser...no, no, no...AHHHHH!-Kouji se levanto para descubrir que era su perro el que lo molestaba lamiendole la cara.

-Ah, eras tu amigo. Por un momento pense que era Kouichi en verdad y...AHHHHH!-Kouji solto un grito cuando vio a Kou sentada encima del escritorio mientras su mascota iba con ella y esta jugaba con el.

-Pe-pero qu-que hace-ces a-aqui?!-Kouji tenia los ojos como platos. La castaña solo se divertia por como reacciono Kouji. Este comenzo a recordar cuando Kou lo noqueo y todo se volvio negro...y cuando comenzo a soñar como su hermano jugaba a los doctores con el y un termometro.

-Vine aqui para que no olvidaras tu condicion de C.B.S y salieras a exponerte al sol y te volvieras ceniza. Los viejos me matarian cuando sepan que el chico que encontre fue mordido por El.-Kou cambio su voz por una mas seria-Serias el segundo al que creo.

-espera, ¿el segundo? Y que tiene de especial que el "me haya creado"?

-No conosco los tecnisismos, pero tiene que ver con algo de unas deformaciones en el cuerpo. Tienes que preguntarle a Fire, ella fue la primera persona.-Kouji se asusto al saber eso de "deformaciones", esto le dificultaria para poder ocultar su condicion, pero mas que eso queria preguntar algo.

-Oye Kou.

-Que?

-Como haces para caminar bajo el sol? Ayer te vi bajo el sol de lo mas normal y no creo que hayas sido convertida durante el dia.

-Pues con esto que traje para ti.-De su bolso saco un frasco mediano con un extraño liquido de color acuamarina que le lanzo a Kouji el cual lo atrapo y comenzo a observarlo.-Esto te ayudara cuando sea un dia con sol, solo debes untarlo en tu cuerpo. No tienes que usarlo cuando este nublado o salgas durante el atardecer ya que el solo no te podra hacer mas daño.

-Bien. Esto me servira ya que tengo que salir a ver a mi hermano.-Kouji se levanto y se dirigio hacia el baño con un poco de ropa y el frasco que le dio Kou. Ella solo se quedo en su cuarto jugando con el pastor aleman.

-Muchas gracias por darme la informacion del hermafrodita ese. En serio, tu tambien te confinduste cuando lo viste? con ese cabello cualquiera lo hace.

_Me dirigi a la casa de mi hermano. Tube que tomar demaciados trenes que en si me mareaban por todas las vueltas que tenia que dar. En uno de los trenes habia caido en la cuenta de como funcionaba el liquido que me dio Kou, no senti ningun malestar con el sol como en el dia de ayer, esa chica vampiro no es tan mala como parece._

_El tren se detubo en la ultima estacion a la que tenia que ir y sali del lugar llegando a la casa completamente agotado,mas de lo normal cuando voy pero no es lo mismo que ayer con el sol. Ahi me encontre con Kouichi y mama, pero no permaneci mucho tiempo ellos ya que iban saliendo para ir a uno de los controles medicos que se estaba haciendo mama. Kouichi se notaba mas cansado que yo pero aun asi noto que yo estaba extraño ¿como pudo notarlo? no creo que haya visto mis colmillos pero eso no importa._

_Ellos ya se habian ido. No queria volver por el momento ya que queria pensar un poco sobre que problemas me traeria el estar en esa condicion. Comense a vagar por las calles sin darme cuenta por donde iba. Asi pase un rato viendo los pros y contras del ser vampiro; no encotnre pros pero si muchisimos contras._

_Ya comenzaba a atardecer y comense a ver el cielo como cambia de colores para pasar del luminoso dia a la oscura y hermosa noche. Incluso comense a pensar en el atardecer como una extraña metafora a mi condicion actual y de que yo era como el dia y que el estarme convirtiendo en vampiro era el atardecer hasta volverme una criatura despiadada y sedienta de sangre..._

-¿Kouji?

El chico de ojos azules volteo a ver quien era el que menciono su nombre para encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Takuya estba mirandolo extrañado como si persiviera algo distinto en el peliazul.

_Conocia esa mirada, sabe que oculto algo. Siempre note que tenia un agudo sentido para estas cosas pero ahora si me preocupaba el que notara que soy un vampiro. Aunque se que seguiria conmigo, aun tenia las dudas sobre si cuando se entere no me intentara apuñalar con una estaca. Estos mese habia cambiado por lo que no se que esperarme de el._

-Vaya, si eres tu Kouj.-El castaño se acerco con la buena actitud que lo caracterisaba.-Por un momento no te reconoci,¿No es eso extraño?-Habia una sonrisa en su cara que producia una enorme incomodidad para Kouji, sobre todo por la ultima pregunta.

-Si, es muy extraño, jejeje.-Kouji rio secamente y algo nervioso por la reaccion del castaño. Tenia miedo de que lo descubriera.

-Bueno, no puedo quedarme a platicar contigo. Debo irme rapido a casa.-Takuya tenia una sincera sonrisa en el rostro que no produjo la incomodidad anterior en Kouji como antes, sino una extraña preocupacion.

-Pero porque si no hay nadie ahi.-Kouji al decir esto olvido lo que paso con la familia de su amigo. La sonrisa del castaño desaparecio de inmediato y miro a Kouji con una mirada sombria y tal vez algo cinica.

-Solo.-Hiso una pausa para voltear y evitar la mirada del peliazul.-Solo tengo que irme Kouji. Adios.

El castaño se fue corriendo en direccion a su casa. En ese momento Kouji volvio a notar que el chico llevaba una bolsa de plastico con algunos dulces varios y un par de mangas. Kouji ignoro esto ya que con lo que dijo no debia preocuparse. Por ahora volvio a su casa corriendo. Se sorprendio al notar que su velocidad habia aunmentado pero tenia mucha hambre.

_No recuerdo mucho de lo que hise al llegar a casa. Solo que me dirigi a la nevera y saque toda la carne que habia y la lleve a mi cuarto para comerla. Eso por lo menos pude calmar mi hambre pero no sabia que tendria que hacer para calmarla los proximos dias si tendria que comenzar a beber sangre._

-Pues tendras que matar uno que otro humano para alimentarte si no quieres seguir comiendo ardillas pulgosas.-Kou aparecio por la ventana como siempre cargando su katana en la espalda.

-No podrias tocar antes de entrar? podria estar desnudo.

-No hay necesidad. Tu perro me conto que solo te desnudas en el baño.

-Que?!

-Espera.-Kou comenzo a olfatear algo.-Estuviste con algun vampiro luchando o que?

-No? solo me encontre con mi hermano y un amigo.-Kou comenzo a acercarse a Kouji y a olfatearlo.

-Pues tienes encima levemente la escencia de otro vampiro, pero esta mesclada con un olor a ceniza., tipico de los...

-Estas diciendo que mi hermano o mi amigo son vampiros?!

-No, pero puede que alguno este en constante contacto con alguno de ellos. Creo que tendre que mantenerlos vigilados a ver si no tienen algo de relacion con _El._Si puedo llegar a uno de ellos y descubrir con quien esta en contacto podria atraparlo y...

_No podia creer lo que decia, Takuya o Kouichi podrian estar en contacto con un vampiro? tal vez el mismo que me convirtio y Kou esta buscando. Esto se esta revolviendo mas y mas cada vez que no puedo ordenarme y me preocupa el hecho de que alguno de los dos pueda estar en peligro. Esto de volverse vampiro me esta gustando cada vez menos._


	3. Chapter 3

Oh si bitches! aqui estoy denuevo con este fic...pero me custa hacer un poco esto porque ando sobria y en mis facultades cognocitivas .A. Y ESTO SE ESCRIBE CUANDO ANDO VOLA'

pero igual

En fin...este capitulo va con puntos de vista de varios personajes asi que Kouji no hara sus monologos filosoficos hacerca de sus cambios vampiricos...asi que iniciemos con esto!

"Poniendo musica de The Birhtday Massacre para inspirarme"

-Ya llegue.-El castaño habia llegado a su casa aparentemente vacia y silenciosa. El ambiente era muy sombrio como para el gusto de cualquiera que entrase ahi ya que podria deprimirlo de inmediato.

-Dije que ya llegue!-El castaño subio un poco el tono de voz hasta que obtuvo una respuesta.

-Te tardaste.-La voz parecia provenir de la sala donde el castaño se dirigio.

-Porque no contestaste al primer llamado?

-Porque senti una presencia extraña aparte de la tuya asi que verifique que nadie estubiera contigo solo eso, no te alteres.

-De por si el estar viviendo con alguien como tu altera un poco.

-No es para tanto. Ahora, trajiste lo que pedi?

-Aqui esta.-El castaño le entrego la bolsa a la persona con la que hablaba la cual la recivio con gusto sacando las golosinas y dejandolas en la mesa al igual que los mangas que comenso a revisar.

-Falta el de Love Stage.

-Es que ese no lo encontre en la libreria.

-Entonces Takuya-baka tendra que ir a buscar en otra libreria.

-Pe-pero...tengo cosas que hacer! Hoy casi me matas con lo que me hiciste por la mañana.-Takuya hiso una mueca graciosa entre puchero y una expresion de enojo que solo provoco una risita en su amig

-Lo siento pero ese es el precio del trato asi que hisiste asi que ve a buscar el manga de Love Stage y no vuelvas hasta que lo hayas encontrado.-El castaño solo se resigno y con un paso enojado salio de la casa dando un portaso. La persona que estaba con el solo observaba con sus ojos rojos la ventana de la sala y veia como el chico comenso a correr porque lo comenso a perseguir un perro callejero. Ante tal acto solto una risita y abrio una de las bolsas con golosinas que comenso a comer.-Mmmmh! Chocolate!-

Kouji habia pasado todo el siguiente dia junto a su hermano y su madre tratando de ver si podria encontrar alguna conexion con el vampiro denominado por Kou como "El" o si Kouichi podria ser otro potencial vampiro. Asi estuvo la mitad del dia pasandola con el y su madre y la otra mitad fuera de la casa junto a su hermano hablando y caminando en el parque.

Kouji noto tambien que cuando estaban en el parque Kou los estaba vigilando desde un arbol junto a unas ardillas que se acercaban a ella. Kouichi noto como Kouji miraba fijamente al arbol asi que decidio mirar. Kouji al notar esto se puso nervioso de que viera a Kou pero ella ya no se encontraba en el arbol...se encontraba sobre ellos aunque ninguno de los gemelos lo noto.

En la noche Kouji llego directo a dormir. Kou le ofrecio ir a buscar un vagabundo para que comiera, tendria menos pulgas pero le serviria de mucho pero este solo la rechazo. Kou miraba intrigada el hecho de que a pesar de que Kouji era un vampiro, aun siendo neofito, pudiera dormir con tal naturalidad como un Humano normal. Definitivamente debian encontrar tambien a Fire.

-Estas pruebas estuvieron horribles!-Takuya golpeo su cabeza contra el pupitre mientras Kouichi lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la frente y Kouji con una mirada que demostraba que ese era un comportamiento normal del castaño.

-Pero es muy normal sabiendo que tu nunca estudias. Que es lo que haces en tu casa?-Kouichi pregunto a su amigo que aun tenia la cabeza contra el pupitre.

-Eso no te importa Kimura.-Takuya levanto levemente la cabeza para contestar al mayor de los gemelos. Kouji empezaba a dirigir todas sus sospechas a Takuya como el que tenia contacto con "El".Asi que se le ocurrio una buena forma de investigarlo y de paso tal vez ayudarlo.

-Entonces tendre que ir a tu casa a vigilar lo que haces y ayudarte a estudiar para pasar los examenes. No me importa si es en contra de tu voluntad o no.-Kouji dijo firmemente ante la sorpresa y ligera preocupacion de parte del Kanbara que de inmediato mostro su negativa ante la idea.

-Oh no, no no no y rotundamente no! No voy a dejar que entres en mi casa Minamoto. De ninguna manera!-El castaño hacia una graciosa mueca de enojo frente a sus amigos. Kouichi solo miraba preocupado a su hermano que permanecia firme en su idea de invadir la propiedad del castaño.

-Pues si quieres pasar de año vas a tener que aceptar que vaya a ayudarte a casa.-Kouji sabia que habia algo detras de la negativa de que le impedia ir a su casa.

-Y porque precisamente debe ser en mi casa? Ok, acepto tu ayuda pero en otro sitio. Tu sabes especificamente que ya no acepto nadie en mi casa!- Takuya se estaba enojando y poniendo mas nervioso a cada segundo que Kouji le obligaba a aceptar dejarlo ir.

-Chicos.-Kouichi notaba la tension entre los dos y lo estaba preocupando mucho.-Chicos detenganse porfavor antes de que hagan algo de lo que podrian arrepentirse.-Todos los chicos que estaban en el salon ademas de algunos otros en el pasillo se detubieron a ver la discucion de ambos. Takuya no se detendria hasta que Kouji aceptara sus terminos y Kouji veia en su amigo que para que se pusiera de esa manera lo que escondia era grande y como a de lugar iria a su casa.

-Pero que es a lo que le tienes miedo de que alguien vaya o no?!-Kouji seguia manteniendose firme y frio sin mostrar muchos sus emociones como antes. Takuya comensaba a desesperarse por los nervios y la presion ejercida por el ojiazul menor. Solo un poco mas y podria explotar, justo como queria Kouji ya que sabia que una de las mejores formas de hacer a Takuya aceptar algo era enfureciendolo hasta el limite hasta que se volviera a enfriar y asi seria facil de manipular y convenser, pero para ello deberia tocar en una fibra nerviosa que nadie se atreveria a tocar, ni siquiera el, pero era la unica manera de conseguirlo. Solto un suspiro para librar un poco la tension en el y poder decirlo sin problemas.-Es que acaso tiene que ver con lo que paso hace seis meses con tu familia en tu casa?-A la mente del castaño llegaron imagenes de la sala de su casa a oscuras, con las paredes manchadas de sangre, tres cadaveres en el piso semidestrozados y una figura alta de ojos rojos frente a un chico asustado.

-¡YA TE HE DICHO ANTES QUE ESO NO TE INCUMBE, MINAMOTO!-Takuya se levanto golpeando furioso el escritorio soltando diminutas chispas. Pero nadie las noto porque por arte de magia las bombillas del techo de los salones cercanos explotaron fuertemente. Se podia escuchar a los chicos del salon en el que estaban chillar asustados y asombrados de lo que acavaba de pasar ahi dentro. Takuya se sorprendio al igual que los gemelos, pero el se calmo de inmediato debido a que sabia el porque de la situacion, pero aun asi no menciono nada al respecto, solo se limito a volver a sentarse y poner sus manos en su cara derrotado ante su amigo que igual estaba sentado frente a el.

-Tu ganas Kouji. Dejare que vayas a mi casa.-Kouji se sintio un poco culpable por lo que tuvo que hacer para que su amigo aceptara, pero aun asi seguia intrigado por lo que acavaba de pasar. Sabia que Kou lo estaria vigilando desde los arboles y habria visto aquello asi que cuando pudiera le tendria que hacer algunas preguntas.

En la residencia Kanbara se encontraba una pequeña niña que usaba un extraño gorro blanco con orejas de conejo(si, parecido al de fionna pero que solo estaba en la parte superior)de aproximadamente 8 a 10 años con un paquete con galletas, un jugo de manzana y leyendo el ultimo numego del manga Love Stage.

-Parece que Takuya-baka no se pudo controlar pese a todo lo que hise. Al parecer tendre que aparecer antes de lo planeado.-La niña del gorro blanco siguio leyendo mientras comia una galleta.-Genial! esta tiene vainilla.


	4. Chapter 4

-Asi que, tendre que aparecer mas pronto de lo que imagine. Pues vere si puedo hacer algo antes de acabar con esta tranquilidad y paz que tengo ahora.-

La niña del gorro blanco se encontraba en la azotea de la residencia Kanbara observando las nubes aburrida mientras saco un telefono celular con un extraño llavero colgando de el. Comenzo a teclear y puso el telefono en su oido esperando a que contestaran.

-Moshi moshi?

-Baka, tenemos que hablar...

-10 minutos antes-

-Como que no tienes idea que causo lo de hace rato?!-Kouji no podia evitar gritar por eso. Se encontraba junto a Kou en una zona abandonada de la preparatoria para poder hablar sobre los asuntos que nadie debe saber. Kou se encontraba tomando una lata de zumo de tomate mientras escuchaba al "histerico" de su compañero.

-Pues te dije que no tengo idea. Un vampiro pleno no tiene tales habilidades sin haber pasado siglos entrenado, mucho menos uno neofito.-La chica de la espada dio un sorbo de su zumo y miro friamente a Kouji.-Esta claro que posiblemente estemos enfrentandonos a un vampiro sumamente poderoso.

-Espera, dijiste que solo un vampiro entrenado durante siglos pueden hacer esas cosas.

-Asi es.

-Y segun lo que se los vampiros no cambian mucho su apariencia fisica respecto a su edad ya que obtienen la juventud eterna y se vuelven inmortales.

-Espera un segundo. Ya bien los vampiros tenemos la juventud eterna pero eso de inmortales es falso. Ademas porque lo mencionas?

-Conosco a Takuya desde los 10 años. Es totalmente imposible que sea un vampiro ya que he visto como el tiempo pasa sobre el y que envejece normalmente como humano.

-Que gay eres!-Kou comenzo a reirse y Kouji se enojo por como la chica habia tomado sus palabras.-Pero eso no quita que tenga ese olor a vampiro. El hecho de que haya hecho explotar los focos demuestra que no es humano. No necesariamente un vampiro como lo planteamos pero si es algo distinto. Segun lo que se hay ciertas criaturas que pueden crecer normalmente como humanos pero cuando llegan a determinada edad detienen el envejecimiento y la oxidacion del cuerpo. Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que el chico tiene relacion con un vampiro, pero este vampiro tiene un olor muy dulce asi que hay que investigarlo.

-Pero no sabes que tipo de criatura puede ser? Cuales son los mounstros que pueden hacer esas cosas?-Kouji recivio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la castaña que tenia un semblante duro en su rostro.

-Primero que nada, nosotros no somos los mounstros. Los mounstros son los humanos que durante siglos nos han cazado y asesinado por creer que somos una amenaza para ellos cuando ellos son la verdadera amenza, incluso para ellos mismos y el planeta. Y segundo.-Su rostro se suavizo un poco.-yo no tengo idea de lo que pueda ser porque no se mucho sobre eso.-Kou tenia una expresion sonriente mientras que Kouji se desmallaba por lo que oia.

-Pero como que no lo sabes?!

-Pues no lo se. Lo unico que se es que tienen un olor a ceniza convinado con la escencia de vampiro y ahora hay que mantenerlo vigilado.

-Ok ok.-Kouji se metia las manos en los bolsillos y con una expresion entre aburrida y resignada le contestaba. Kou se puso alerta repentinamente lo cual asusto a Kouji.

-Que pasa Kou?!-Kouji no recivio respuesta sino que resivio una fuerte patada por parte de la castaña que lo lanzo a un arbol y rapidamente se escondio junto a el.

-Porque hisiste eso?-Kouji se quejaba del dolor a lo cual ella le tapo la boca con una ardilla del lugar(N/A: que carajos con las ardillas xDD)

-Shhhhhh, escucha.

-Moshi moshi?-Takuya se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente los dos. Kou y Kouji comenzaron a escuchar lo que hablaba el chico. Kouji se sorprendio al descubrir que como vampiro su oido era mas sensible que antes y que a pesar de la distancia podia escuchar a quien hablaba por el telefono.(N/A: cuando hable el telefono ira en cursiva)

_-Baka, tenemos que hablar de lo que hisiste._

-Bueno, este, yo...-El castaño estaba muy nervioso a la voz del otro lado del telefono.

_-Debes tener mas cuidado con lo que haces. Tienes que controlarte o te descubriran muy facil._

-Es que no me pude controlar. Bueno...es que...

_-Sacaron ese tema. Tu sabes que todo lo que haces yo lo se._

-Eso deberia asustarme.

_-Oe! yo me preocupo por ti, por eso lo hago. Tambien se que llevaras un invitado a casa._

-Si, no pude evitarlo.

_-La chica esa si que jugo sucio. Pero en fin. Solo traela y comportate normal. Yo no estare asi que sera como si nadie estuviera aqui, solo ustedes dos. Pero no vayan a hacer nada sucio!_

-Que estas diciendo?!

_-Solo digo lo que puede pasar._

-El es un chico!

_-Pues parece chica._-Kouji estaba que hechaba chispas por lo que escucho. Incluso una voz desconocida decia que el era una chica.

-NO SOY UNA PUTA CHICA!-Kouji no se dio cuenta de que grito pero Kou le volvio a tapar la boca ahora con dos ardillas. Para suerte de ambos Takuya no le dio importancia pensando que con lo paranoico de Kouji podria haber gritado desde algun otro punto de la escuela.

-_Como digas. Ah! otra cosa. Espero que te hayas hechado la esencia que te di hace dias. Eso te dara el aroma a humano que necesitas para esconderte._

-Eh!...Si, claro...ya la use.-El castaño estaba nervioso ya que habia olvidado completamente la esencia para ocultar su olor.

_-Bien, espero que no mientas. Solo encargate que el chico con cara de homosexual no se de cuenta de lo que eres o lo que puedes hacer. Controla tus emociones y cuidate de los que tengas cerca._

-Ok, no te pongas sobreprotectora.

-_Quien lo dice por ti?! lo digo porque si descubren que tienes mi esencia encima todos los asecinos y guardianes estarian encima de mi asi que solo estoy manteniendo mi camuflaje a salvo para protegerme. Bien, adios._-La chica del otro lado de la linea corto dejando al castaño un poco deprimido.

-Solo se preocupa por mi para protegerse el pellejo...me siento desechable.-Takuya se fue del lugar deprimido por sentirse tan utilizado.

Kouji y Kou bajaron del arbol con el castaño que ya se alejaba del lugar.

-Bien, ahora tienes que ir a su casa y sacarle toda la informacion que puedas. Tu escuchaste lo que dijo. Ese chico esta cuidando de un vampiro perseguido. Si lo capturamos podria guiarnos hasta El, o mejor aun, podria conseguir una recompenza y poder comprar chocolate y mangas yaoi originales!-Kou solo bebeaba ante la idea que tenia en la cabeza mientras Kouji se limpiaba la lengua con lo que encontraba. Al parecer aun no superaba el incidente con las ardillas.

-Asco! pero si al final yo hare todo el trabajo sucio.

-No importa. Pude que si obtenemos la recompensa por la captura de ambos podria darte una parte.

-Espera...ambos?

-Pues si. Cuando alguien le da asilo a algun fugitivo pues se vuelve igual de culpable y recibe el mismo castigo.-Kouji se habia quedado pensando, ¿en verdad queria entregar a su amigo?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los tres amigos iban camino a sus casas. Llegaron al momento que que Takuya y Kouji debian separarse del gemelo del ojiazul y asi dirijirse a la casa del castaño. El camino se hiso eterno, ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevio a hablar de lo que paso en la escuela, ni siquiera a hablar sobre algun tema vanal o absurdo que se les ocurriese como hacian tiempo atras.

-Kouji.-El castaño fue quien tomo la iniciativa para hablar. Kouji solo lo miro como caminaba con la cabeza baja mientras peteaba piedras por el camino.

-Supieste que asesinaron ya a otra persona? Creo que ya van tres en la semana.-Kouji solo se quedo pensando en las palabras de su compañero. Sabia perfectamente quien fue el asesino y era por eso que hacia esto. El solo hecho de saber quien era el que mataba a todas esas personas le hacia querer detenerlo. Pero ahora tenia sus dudas si es que en verdad su mejor amigo le estaba ofreciendo ayuda y si podria con la culpa de entregarlo.

-Kouji!-Kouji salio de sus pensamientos por el grito del castaño- Ya llegamos!-El peliazul se detubo a 3 casas de la de su amigo. Corrio rapidamente de vuelta y entro con el castaño a la casa.

-Kouji, ¿en serio?

-Lo digo enserio

-Pero en serio?! ya llevas como 20 pizzas, 15 paquetes de galletas y como 30 bandejas de papas.-El castaño señalo

-Lo siento pero tengo hambre

-Bien, ire por mas comida pero solo porque me estas ayudando con los estudios.-Takuya habia ido a la cocina a preparar algo para el "insasiable" estomago de Kouji. Por su parte el peliazul se quedo en la sala viendo la casa de su amigo.

Todo se veia en perfecto orden, nada fuera de lugar y todo limpio, a excepcion de la pila de basura formada por Kouji y su hambre sobrenatural, nadie pensaria que hace meses ese mismo lugar fue una escena que solo en las imagenes mas dantescas se podria apreciar.

-Solo me queda carne cruda. Tendria que cocinarla.-Takuya llego con un filete congelado en la mano que Kouji rapidamente le quetio y deboro en un santiamen. Takuya solo miro sorprendido a su amigo que recien habia caido en cuenta de su instintivo acto.

-Eh...bueno yo...creo que mejor me voy.-Kouji tomo sus cosas y se dirigio corriendo hasta a puerta donde se detuvo y volteo a ver a su amigo.- Y gracias.-El chico de los ojos azules hiso una pequeña pausa- por dejarme entrar despues de que, bueno, tu ya sabes, despues de que mataron a tu familia aqui y decidiste encerrarte aqui y obligar a todos a no entrar.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano debia dejar entrar a alguien aqui.-Takuya le respondio con una de esas tipicas sonrisas que el tenia, justo como las que solia tener antes de la masacre de su casa.

Kouji se fue de la casa del castaño corriendo. Takuya solo solto un suspiro y volvio a la sala solo para ver a la misma niña del gorro blanco sentada en el sofa.

-Se fue rapido.

-Eso es normal en Kouji, lo que aun me molesta es su insistencia en venir aqui.

-Pues eso lo descubriras pronto. Por mientras limpia eso.-La niña señalo la montaña de basura de Kouji y el castaño suspiro por el trabajo que se le venia enzima

Kouji iba apoyandose de las paredes en la oscura calle camino a casa. Se sentia hambriento. El filete solo le abrio mas el apetito que ya tenia. Si no llegaba pronto a casa de seguro mataria a alguien en el camino, cosa que definitivamente no queria hacer. No podia concentrarse, sentia que se desmayaria en cualquier momento en la calle cuando de pronto...

-Kouji!-Takuya venia corriendo agitado cuando alcanzo a Kouji. Se detubo a tomar aire cuando volvio a hablar.-Dejaste tu telefono en casa y vine a devolvertelo. Me costo mucho alcanzarte porque bueno...-Kouji no se sentia bien, no podia prestar atencion a ninguna de las palabras de su amigo. Su hambre e instintos pronto saldrian a flote y no sabria si podria contenerse mientras su amigo estaba ahi.(Advertencia: aqui se pone medio yaoi)

Miraba fijamente a Takuya. Observaba su su cuello y las incontenibles ganas de morderlo por el nectar rojo que encontraria si lo hacia. Trataba de no pensar en eso, no queria hacerlo pero no aguantaria mucho. Takuya por suerte ya se iba pero el cuerpo de Kouji instintivamente se movio, atrapando al castaño y acorralandolo contra la pared. Takuya se veia asustado por la extraña actitud actual de Kouji.

-Kouji, que te ocurre?

-Lo siento.-Kouji que estaba mirando al piso levanto su vista mostrando sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos. Takuya lo miraba impactado mientras Kouji se acercaba al cuello del castaño mientras este solo decia.

-Asi que...eras uno de ellos.-Antes de que Kouji pudiera "clavarle el diente" a Takuya este le dio un golpe al estomago de Kouji que lo golpeo contra la pared al otro lado de la calle. Kouji reacciono para ver a su amigo con los puños en llamas y sus ojos en un extraño color rojiso mesclado con dorado mientras que su pupila tomo una forma peliazul estaba sumamente sorprendido con lo que veia, Takuya en verdad no era humano.

-Tienes el mismo olor...¡Tienes el mismo olor a muerte que ese sujeto que los mato a todos!-Takuya le grito a Kouji haciendo que los focos de los postes de luz explotaran igual que durante la mañana. Ambos estaban mirandose cara a cara mientras en sus mentes emociones mescladas los confundian sobre su conocimiento sobre el otro.

Al fin!...disculpen la demora, no compenza en nada la porqueria que acabo de escribir. Es solo un texto con faltas ortograficas y malos argumentos...ni sentido tiene...en fin...solo sigan leyendo


	5. Chapter 5

Perdon por la primera escena pero soy mala para eso de la descripcion de batallas

Kouji esquivaba uno a uno los golpes del castaño, los cuales iban cargados de una fuerza e ira que Kouji nunca habia visto en su amigo. A su ojos Takuya solo era un chico torpe y algo cabeza dura pero verlo asi lo estaba asustando.

Kouji se vio acorralado entre un monton de basura cuando Takuya lanzaba en proximo golpe contra el ojiazul. Para su suerte habia un fierro algo oxidado a su lado el cual uso para defenderse. Ahora la pelea se veia mas pareja ya que Kouji podia defenderse de los golpes de Takuya pero aun permaneciendo a la defensiva sin intension de atacar.

-Porque no solo usas tu superfuerza para acabarme? se supone que no eres "tan fuerte"?-Takuya se detubo un momento alejado de Kouji.

-No entiendo de que hablas!

-No te hagas el idiota Kouji! o mejor deberia decir El?-Kouji estaba sorprendido, ¿Como era que Takuya tenia conocimiento de quien era El? ¿Desde cuando lo conocia?

-Se que tomaste la forma de Kouji solo para venir y acabarnos a los dos desde la ultima vez pero reconosco tu olor a cadaveres y basura de callejon en cualquier lado aun cuando mi nariz aun no se desarrolla por completo!

-El? Atacarnos? De que carajos hablas?! Yo no tengo que ver con ese tal El del que hablas. Ademas el que debaria hacer las pregunta soy...

Kouji no siguio hablando ya que fue sorprendido por Takuya el cual iba directamente a golpearlo en el estomago. Kouji se preparaba para defenderse cuando velozmente el castaño se agacho y le dio una patada en las piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas contra el suelo soltando en fierro el cual Takuya tomo. Kouji se iba a levantar cuando fue detenido por el pie del castaño en su pecho que ademas lo amenazaba con el fierro, ¿Desde cuando era tan habil peleando?

-Estas mas patetico que la ultima vez que te vi, aunque ahora tienes la cara de mi mejor amigo. No seas cobarde y muestra tu puta cara de una vez!

-Ya te he dicho que no soy El! Soy yo, Kouji!

-Ya no mientas! Te voy a eliminar ahora mismo.-Takuya tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras Kouji observaba como de la nariz del castaño comenzaba a salir ceniza ardiendo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando un enorme proyectil de agua lo golpeo arrojandolo metros de donde estaba Kouji.

-Te dije que tienes que tomar sangre. Lo quieras o no.-Kou aparecio desde las sombras con su katana desenvainada. Se acerco donde el peli azul y le dio un pisoton en el estomago para que se levantase.

-Vamos! levantate que no vamos a vencer a ese chico si te la pasas tirado en el piso.-Kouji se reincorporo tosiendo un poco y mirando donde estaba Takuya. Este tambien se encontraba tosiendo ya que el agua entro en su boca y nariz haciendo que casi se ahogue.

Takuya se estaba preparando para lanzar otro ataque pero Kou al estar en perfectas condiciones fue mas rapida y con su Katana lanzo una especie de rayo de Hielo que lo congelo en la pared solo dejando su cabeza y sus manos.

-OIGAN! SUELTENME! YA SE LAS VAN A VER CUANDO...!-Takuya trato de producir fuego pero fue en vano. Kou y Kouji se acercaron donde estaba el chico congelado por Kou que se retorcia tratando de liberarse sin ningun resultado. Se detuvo cuando Kou lo golpeo con su katana envainada en la cabeza.

-Ahora niño, responde. ¿Que eres?, ¿Para quien trabajas?, ¿Es para El?, si es asi dinos donde esta!

-De que hablan?!Ustedes son los que trabajan para El! acaso no han olido su ropa?-Kouji trato de oler su ropa pero no sabia que debia olfatear. Kou por otro lado olfateo su chaqueta y a Kouji y luego se dio un golpe en la cara.

-Si sere estupida. El idiota de aqui tiene razon!. Aun tenemos el olor de El encima de nosotros por eso te ataco.

-Y quien dice que lo ataque solo por eso? el intento comerme! Ademas quien dice que es Kouji?! Si Kouji en verdad fuese un vampiro lo hubiese notado!

-Te digo que si soy Kouji!

-Ya callense! Acabare esto de una vez matando al chico de aqui!-Kou desenvaino la katana nuevamente perparandose para darle una estocada al castaño en la cabeza cuando una gran espada cayo del cielo interponiendose entre Kou y Takuya.

-Un Neofito debilitado por falta de comida y una semi-vampiro con habilidad de agua y hielo que maneja una simple katana...pudiste haberlos vencido en un santiamen con el entrenamiento que ya tienes pero parece que debo ser mas estricta contigo.- Una sombra se encontraba sobre el muro detras de Kou y Kouji con la Luna sobre ella. Ambos chicos estbas muy intrigados sobre quien era esta persona...pero mas por que tenia orejas de conejo.

La sombre bajo hasta donde estaban los chicos. Kou comenzo a verla detenidamente como si la conociera de alguna parte. Kouji aun se preguntaba quien era esa niña y que relacion tenia con Takuya. Takuya por otro lado estaba algo aliviado por que vendrian a ayudarlo, pero triste porque si se salvaba tendria un entrenamiento duro, pero aun asi hablo.

-Que bien que viniste a ayudarme Fire!

-Fire?!-Kou miro extrañada a la niña pero algo feliz asi que hiso algo que nadie ahi esperaria.

-Fire! te encontre! te extrañe mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho!-Kou no dejaba de abrazar a la niña la cual se estaba comenzando a asfixiar.

-Oye espera! acaso eres? Kou?

-Si! han pasado siglos pero ya te encontre!

-Alguien me explica que pasa aqui?-Kouji estaba confundido por lo que estaba pasando igual que Takuya.

-Porque no lo hablamos en otro lado, yo ya no siento mi trasero aqui.-Fire se solto del abraso para hacercarse a la estatua de hielo(Takuya) y sacandolo de un tiron para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Te dije que debias tener cuidado con los ataques a tu sistema respiratorio. Te quedas sin poderes. Mejor vamos a casa para hablar mejor esto. Aqui cualquiera puede escuchar.-La niña del gorro con orejas de conejo saco la espada y esta desaparecio. Kou y Takuya la siguieron mientras Kouji igual los seguia pero desde un poco mas atras.

Los cuatro chicos estaban fuera de la casadel castaño. Takuya y Fire normalmente a la casa pero por alguna razon Kouji y Kou no podian entrar.

-Porque no puedo entrar.-Kouji trataba de pasar por la puerta pero una fuerza invisible se lo impedia.

-Puedo pasar?-Kou Nada preocupada paso al frente de Kouji aun sin poder entrar.

-Pasa con gusto. Eres simpre bienvenida.-Fire invito a Kou a pasar y esta paso como si nada por el umbral dejando a Kouji afuera con los ojos bien abiertos viendo como Kou pasaba con los demas.

-Pero que paso aqui?! porque no puedo entrar?! en la tarde si pude entrar pero porque no puedo?!

-Es por eso.-Takuya le señalo a Kouji una lampara fuera de la casa la cual no tenia nada de raro.- Esa lampara mantiene a los vampiros y otras criaturas fuera de la casa. Aunque con los vampiros no es necesario porque ellos no pueden entrar a ninguna casa sin que no sean invitados a ellas.

-Solo puedes entrar a menos que alguien te de la bienvenida, de esa manera la casa queda abierta a cualquier vampiro. Solo la usamos como proteccion ya que los vampiros no pueden entrar dos veces con esa lampara a menos que le des la bienvenida permanente como lo hise con Kou.

-Ya veo. Ahora me pueden invitar ya a pasar?-Kouji estaba un poco frustrado de que lo dejaran afuera.

-No, ahora debes arrodillarte y pedirme los diciendome "Oh gran Takuya-sama dejame entrar" y que sea bien exagerado.-Takuya se mofaba de Kouji aprovechando la situacion de que Kouji no podia entrar.

-Eres bienvenido siempre que quieras entrar Kouji.-Fire le dio la bienvenida a Kouji mientras Takuya se asusto por lo que pasaria despues. Dicho esto Kouji rapidamente entro y comenzo a golpear a Takuya tal como el lo imaginaba.

-Creo que lo mejor ahora es que les explique que es lo que hago viviendo aqui. Ademas que se relaciona mucho con lo que paso aqui hace 10 meses.-Kouji dejo de golpear a Takuya para mirar a Fire. Ciertamente le intrigaba el que hacia una vampiro en la casa de Takuya, y para mas fue la primer vampiro que creo El. Esto lo inquietaba. Podria servirle mucho la informacion que ella le podia dar. Esto definitivamente lo ayudaria.

perdon por el final fail, queria hacerlo mas largo pero se me fue la inspiracion ;A;


	6. Chapter 6

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, listos para que Fire explicara todo lo que pasaba ahi. En la mesa se encontraban algunos dulces, tambien cada chico tenia una bebida diferente para cada uno: Kouji tenia una taza de te, Kou tenia una Sprite, Fire tenia un tason con leche con chocolate mientras que Takuya tenia una bebida rara de color oscuro de la cual brotaban unas enormes burbujas y despedia un olor pesimo.

-En serio debo tomarlo?

-Si. Es para que puedas recistir el entrenamiento de mañana. Tiene varias hierbas curativas que en tu organismo de _Draki_ deberian mantenerte a salvo de los daños mas fuertes.

-Mierda

-Draki? no que estaban extintos?-Kou pregunto mientras se llevaba uno de los dulces a la boca y tomaba un trago de su bebida.

-Pues si, casi. Este chico es el ultimo especimen vivo de Draki que queda aqui en Asia. Y para mas es uno de los raros _Drakis de fuego._

-Draki? que es eso?-Kouji que se habia mantenido callado hasta el momento decidio hablar. Este tema se mostraba muy complicado para el ya que del grupo era el mas nuevo en esto. Incluso, por raro que se escuche, Takuya sabia mas que Kouji en esos momentos.

-Son unas criaturas que se creian extintas que pertenecen a la familia de los dragones y criaturas de fuego, una de las familias mas pequeñas dentro de las criaturas magicas. Los drakis basicamente son una extraña rama de los dragones que se unen con la raza humana, creando un hibrido de humano con las habilidades de dragon. Estos se dividen en algunas categorias que son: Los drakis negro o Onix que corresponden a los drakis mas fuertes y con mayor habilidad de liderasgo por lo que se sabia que siempre en las colonias de drakis su lider era un draki onix; tambien estan los drakis de Agua o Aqua que son los drakis que tienen dominio sobre el agua; los drakis de cielo que poseen control sobre el clima y los vientos; Los drakis verdes o de la naturaleza que son los mas cercanos a la naturaleza, ademas de ser estupendos doctores y cocineros por su talento innato con las plantas y finalmente esta el grupo mas raro de todos: Los drakis de fuego que son lo mas cercano a los dragones, ademas de que en su forma plena son las criaturas mas majestuosas que hay, incluso sobre los pegasos, hadas, sirenas y angeles; y desgraciadamente este idiota es su unico heredero.

-Asi que no intentes comerme porque soy un animal en peligro de extincion...Joder, eso no sono bien.

-Bien, pero ahora puedes explicarnos porque estas viviendo con Takuya?

-Creo que eso deberia explicarlo yo. Todo comenzo hace 10 meses...

_Todo comenzo hace 10 meses. Estaba volviendo de mi entrnamiento de futbol, el cual se alargo mas de lo acostumbrado debido a un "incidente" con Kouichi y las regaderas todos debieron quedarse. Bueno, el punto es que estaba llegando a casa muy tarde y de seguro me castigarian. Aunque aun hubiese preferido que me hubiesen castigado._

_Ya habia llegado a casa, pero tuve un mal presentimiento al ver todas las luces de la casa apagadas, sabiendo que todos estaban ahi porque papa ya debio haber llegado del trabajo y mama y Shinya no tenian pensado salir-sobretodo que los tres hubiesen salido sin incluirme- pero olvidemos eso y centremonos en lo importante._

_-_Ya llegue!-_Entre a casa donde estaba muy oscuro, ademas que extrañamente habia un aire frio que calaba en los huesos. Senti ruidos en la sala asi que me dirigi alla para solo encontrar los cadaveres de mis padres y mi hermano destrozados derramando sangre y organos por todos lados y dejando un horrible olor a putrefaccion en el lugar._

_Corri hacia el telefono para llamar a la policia pero las lineas estaban muertas. Lo extraño es que nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Tenia pensado salir a buscar ayuda pero una extraña fuerza me lo impidio._

-Creo que no puedo permitir que salgas ahora que viste lo que habia aqui dentro.-_Involuntariamente me gire para quedar cara a cara con El._

-Tu...tu quien eres?

-Eso no es importante si al final te vas a morir. Aunque me pregunto si seras igual que esos dos y tambien tendras la sangre de draki.-_El señalo los cadaveres de mi mama y Shinya donde su sangre se veia distinta de la de papa, ya que la de ellos tenia unos extraños destellos dorados._

_Estaba a punto de ser comida de vampiro cuando fue que aparecio Fire para ayudarme...Despues de eso no tengo muchos recuerdos de lo que ocurrio despues. Lo ultimo que puedo recordar es que Fire me lanzo al armario de los zapatos para que me mantuviera a salvo mientras ella se encargaba de El. Cuando ya pude salir todo estaba destrozado. No habia rastros de El y Fire se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo reventado, literalmente. Ahi ella me explico lo que El queria: Se habia enterado que mi mama era uno de los pocos drakis vivos que quedaban en el pais y El venia por su sangre ya que segun Fire los drakis son cazados por humanos y vampiros por las propiedades magicas de la sangre de draki y El la queria para aumentar sus poderes. Dijo que me salve por pura suerte al llegar tarde ese dia. Ahi fue que hisimos un trato. Ella sabia que yo queria venganza contra El y sabia que yo tenia los poderes de Draki asi que me ofrecio entrenarme para luchar en el futuro contra El, ademas de proteccion en caso de que algun cazador viniese por mi._

-Asi que...ella...

-Si, ella es quien me esta entrenando a cambio de que le de escondite y sangre.

-Pues yo dudo que sea cierto. Es muy pequeña para ser un vampiro tan fuerte como dices.

-No te confies de las apariencias Minamoto.-Kou le hablo a Kouji tragandose otro dulce.-Entre nosotros las criaturas sobrenaturales nada es lo que parece.

-Es verdad. Fire puede parecerte una inofensiva niña pero en realidad esta en un estado de "ahorro de energia".-Takuya parecia todo un profesor especializado en el tema, aunque le faltaban la bata blanca y los anteojos frikis.-Esto lo hace para recuperar su apariencia normal antes del ataque de El. Ella en realidad tiene la apariencia de una chica de nuestra edad, forma que puede tomar solo algun tiempo cuando quiera;aunque sus pechos son pequeños; pero para hacer eso tiene que beber sangre, cosa que disfruto.-Takuya en esos momentos tenia una cara muy sonriente.

-Eres un enfermo masoquista.-Kouji solo lo miraba con repulsion.

-Aunque cuando es niña tiene ciertos beneficios.-Takuya ponia un rostro de completo pervertido mientras Kouji lo seguia mirando con mas repulsion y asco que antes.

-Eres un retorcido, enfermo y pervertido!

-Gracias.-Takuya sonreia hasta que Fire le propino un horrible golpe en su brazo que practicamente lo rompio.

-Deberias hacerle caso a tu amiga, como mi sirviente y alumno no puedo permitir que hagas tales cosas.

-Que no soy una puta chica!

-Pero pareces una.-Fire miro a Kouji indiferente para luego tocarse el pecho algo sonrojada.-Ademas estoy conforme con el tamaño de mis pechos.

-Pero el golpe no era necesario.-Takuya se encontraba tirado en el piso llorando como nena tomando su brazo roto.

-Pues para nosotros si que fue necesario.-Kou volvio a hablar ya que se habia acabado todos los dulces que habian.

-Ahora expliquenme si sabes algo de El. Ademas de que si sabes que cambios tendre mientras me convierta en esto que me estoy convirtiendo.-Kouji hiso un ademas de sentirse sucio mientras Fire tomaba un poco de leche.

-Pero Kou no te explico nada?

-Pues ella al parecer no sabe dijo que tu era una experta en biologia y criptozoologia asi que deberias saber mucho sobre esto. Ademas de que tu tambien fuiste creada por El al igual que yo.

-Ya veo.-Fire se levanto y comenzo a examinar a Kouji. Reviso sus orejas y sobre estas como tratando de buscar algo. Reviso el comportamiento de las pupilas de Kouji ademas de como sonaba su estomago.-Primero que nada debes beber sangre humana para poder darte un diagnostico de que cambios sufriras para deducir que tipo de vampiro eres. Por ahora estas en un estado de Neofito asi que no difieres mucho de Elvi.

-Elvi?

-Se refiere a mi, tonto.-Kou levanto la mano como si estuviera en una clase.-Recuerda que te dije que Kou es solo mi nombre profesional. Mi nombre verdadero es Elvira pero tu sigueme llamando Kou.

-Y como es que no difiero de Kou?

-No difieres ya que ella es una semi-vampiro, osea, que parte de ella es humana aun. Tu estas en un estado similar asi que lo antes posible debes beber sangre humana.

-Pero no quiero perder mi humanidad! No quiero convertirme en uno de ustedes! Ademas de que ni loco mataria a alguien!

-Pero yo soy draki! no un vampiro.-Takuya reclamo aun desde el piso por lo lastimado.

-Bueno, si no quieres matar pues simplemente te mueres. Pero me daria lastima por tu familia, tu padre, tu madre, tu madrastra, y sobre todo por tu gemelo Kouichi que creo que seria el mas afectado.-Kouji no lo penso asi, si moria dejaria mal a todos ellos.-Ademas de que no los podrias protejer si El lo ataca. Kou ni Yo los ayudariamos porque no tenemos relacion con ellos, y Takuya aun no esta listo como para enfrentarlo y no puedo permitir que le pase algo hasta que el trato termine.

-Bueno...yo...

-Bien. Que bueno que lo reconsideraste asi que mañana en la noche iremos a cazar algo para que comas.

-Espera! que? aun no estoy listo para eso!

-No se diga mas. Lo haras si quieres vivir y si quieres informacion sobre El asi que tendras que venir mañana en la noche para ir a buscar comida.

-Genial! iremos de cazeria!-Kou se entusiasmo con lo que Fire dijo. Takuya igual estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Kouji por el momento no estaba seguro de si debia seguir con todo esto.

Perdon por lo corto y pesimo del capitulo, ademas de los malos argumentos...pero se me fue la idea...y aqui las visitas en mi casa no me dejan concentrarme

asi que esto

ahora esperen a la proxima semana!

para ver como Kouji va a cazar comida!


	7. Chapter 7

Kouji se encontraba en el salon de clases. Aun no comenzaba la segunda hora de clases y no habia rastros de Takuya que le habia mandado un mensaje anteriormente diciendo que tenia algo para él. Kouji lo unico que queria es que ese "algo" fuese comida que pudiera devolverle las energias. Toda la noche tuvo problemas para dormir ya que su estomago suplicaba por comida. No podia asaltar el refrigerador porque las noches anteriores Kouji iba y se devoraba toda la carne y embutidos y Satomi tuvo que ponerle un candado y Kouji no queria arriesgarse a romperlo-porque podria hacerlo facilmente con sus nuevos poderes- pero levantaria sospechas demasiado obvias. Asi que por eso en la mañana tenia un aspecto sumamente patetico. Kouichi pregunto pero Kouji con solo una mirada lo asusto asi que mejor decidio preguntarle despues.

Ya iba iniciar la clase cuando el esperado castaño se digno a aparecer.

-Y que era eso tan importante que me darias?

-Ni siquiera un saludo o un "¿como estas Takuya?", que clase de amigo eres?¬¬

-El unico que puede soportarte. Ahora al grano¬¬

-Bien bien. Fire me dijo que aun no te llevara de caza.

-Y porque?

-Pues porque me tienen castigado y no me quiere dejar solo. Ademas se quiere asegurar que cumpla mi castigo.

-Y eso seria?-Kouji estaba interesado en como la chica vampiro castigaba a su amigo.

-Tengo que...Mejor no te digo nada. No lo entenderias.-Takuya miraba a otro lado enojado y sonrojado totalmente.-_Ni loco le diria que Fire me esta obligando a usar vestidos y trajes shoujo mientras realizo mi entrenamiento. Kouji perderia todo su respeto hacia a mi y yo se que es muy poco ademas de que me humillaria hasta los fines de los tiempos si se entera._

Takuya tenia el puño en llamas de la furia que tenia por lo que pensaba. Kouji solo lo observaba con una gota en la cabeza, ¿En serio era tan malo?

-En fin.-Kouji solto un suspiro-Eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?

-Pues no. La cazeria fue cambiada para este fin de semana.

-Y como sobrevivire hasta entonces?! La misma Fire me dijo que tenia que beber sangre lo mas pronto posible o sino tu ya sabes que pasaria.

-Y yo seria feliz pero no tendria quien me prestara su tarea de matematicas. Asi que toma esto por el momento.-Takuya saco de su mochila una lata de le dio a Kouji.

-Zumo de tomate? En serio?-Kouji estaba eceptico a lo que veia, ¿en serio el zumo de tomate era la solucion?

-Algunos vampiros, sobretodo los hibridos, pueden sobrevivir con solo zumo de tomate, aunque eventualmente deben beber algo de por el momento te ayudara a pasar esa patetica apariencia actual.

-Que quieres decir con patetica?¬¬

-Comprate un diccionario¬¬, patetico es algo que se ve malo, triste, que sufre...y tu amigo es como te vez ahora. Y esas ojeras tampoco ayudan.

-Bueno.-Kouji iba a abrir la lata de zumo cuando Takuya se la quito.

-No que eso era para mi?!

-Pero lo estas haciendo mal!.-Takuya saco de su bolsillo un abre-latas pequeño y le hiso 2 agujeros en la parte superior y recien se lo entego a Kouji.-Ahora pones tus colmillos aqui y listo. Tu sistema digestivo cambio asi que debes acostumbrarte.

-Como digas.-Kouji procedio a tomar su Zumo de tomate como le explico Takuya. Misteriosamente Kouji se comenzo a recuperar con cada trago del zumo.

Kouichi se acerco al ver que Kouji se veia de un mejor animo para saber que le pasaba.

-Hermano ¿que te paso antes? Me asustaste en la mañana.

-No pasa nada importante Kouichi, solo que no he dormido ni comido muy bien.

-Que raro porque ayer estabas perfectamente.

-Debio ser la pelea.-Takuya susurro pensando que nadie lo habia escuchado.

-Que?-Kouichi lo logro escuchar pero Takuya por el momento lo distrajo diciendo que el profesor ya habia llegado al salon.

Ya habia terminado la semana. Era viernes y ya todos estaban felices de poder salir de esa horrible prision que en vez de hacer un bien es solo un campo de concentracion que deshumaniza a las personas. Kouji y Takuya ya se iban llendo hacia sus casas cuando llego Kouichi corriendo por detras.

-Kouji! vas a quedarte con nosotros este fin de semana?-Kouichi alcanzo a los dos chicos que estaban a punto de irse. Kouji habia olvidado totalmente que ese fin de semana iba a ir a quedarse con Kouichi en su casa. Tubo que pensar en una mentira.

-Lo siento Kouichi, pero tengo que ayudar a este cabeza hueca con los ejercicios de genetica.

-A quien engañas Kouji? tu nisiquiera puedes con un simple ejercicio de dihibridismo clasico con genes homologos donde debes deducir el genotipo de los progenitores con solo la informacion de la F2 y una informacion ambigua de la F1, e incluso apuesto que no tienes idea de que significan F1 ni F2, ademas de que el resultado seria que uno de los progenitores posee los rasgos dominantes y el otro los resesivos¬u¬-Takuya dio una explicacion perfecta de un ejercicio de dihibridismo solo por jugar a poner nervioso a Kouji que habia olvidado que misteriosamente Takuya se volvio muy habil en ese tema. Kouichi comenzaba a sospechar y Kouji solo queria matar al chico dragon.

-Pues...en verdad yo iba a que Takuya me explicara. Si, eso suena raro pero es la verdad y no me gusta admitirlo.-Kouji reia nerviosamente mientras sudaba y se rascaba la nuca. Kouichi se dejo convenser porque a quien le gustaria admitir que le va a pedir ayuda para estudiar a alguien como Takuya? Por el momento Kouji estaba feliz pero mas tarde se deberia encargar de Takuya, el cual ya notaba lo que tenia planeado Kouji.

-Bueno...yo me voy y recuerda que tienes que Kou te ira a buscar. Adios Kouji!-Takuya huyo lo mas rapido que sus pies le daban antes de que Kouji fuera por el.

-KANBARA VAS A MORIR!-Kouji grito tan fuerte que de seguro lo pudieron haber escuchado hasta en el mismisimo infierno.

Kouji estaba durmiendo normalmente, aparentemento teniendo unos sueños muy buenos ya que sonreia dormido. Kou lo miraba con una sonrisa que inmediatamente cambio a un rostro lleno de malicia cuando saco un plumon de su bolsillo y comenzo a dibujar en la cara de Kouji un monton de garabatos. Al terminar trajo un gong y comenzo a golpearlo.

-DEEEESPIEEEETA KOUJI!-Kou no dejaba de golpear el gongoal lado de la cabeza de Kouji lo que ocaciono que se cayera de la cama.

-PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA!? mis padres estan aqui y no creo que les guste despertar y que te encuantren aqui.

-No te preocupes, les di unos polvos del sueño que los haran dormir profundamente hasta mañana asi que puedo hacer esto y mucho mas.-Kou sonreia mientras Kouji solo la miraba con una rostro enojado y rayado.

-Ya solo vamonos.-Kouji se puso una ropa deportiva y salio por la ventana seguido de Kou.

-Pero a donde vamos? la casa de Takuya queda por otro lado.

-Tu creias que ibamos a ir a cazar en su casa? No, iremos a un lugar especial.-Kou llevo a Kouji a un callejon sucio y lleno de basura.

-Que tienen todos ustedes con los callejones?

-Lo mismo que tu tienes con las ardillas. Ahora entra ahi.-Kou le señalo un contenedor de basura que no parecia para nada distinto de los demas. Kouji pensaba que todo eso era una broma.

-No pensaras que entrare ahi.

-Ay pero que remilgada nos salio la niña¬¬

-Que no soy chica!

-Pues entra.-Kou abrio la tapa del contenedor la cual dejo ver una extraña luz azulada. Kouji de mala gana entro mientras Kou entraba por detras y cerraba el contenedor.

-Au!-Kouji se golpeo con algo en la cabeza. Kou llego y abrio una compuerta que fue con la que se golpeo Kouji anteriormente. Ambos chicos salieron de lo que parecia otro contenedor de basura y aparecieron en un pueblo desconocido para Kouji.

-Donde carajo estamos?

-Estamos en una aldea cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero lo he de recordar. Aqui hay muchas criaturas magicas y magos. Tambien hay humanos pero son solamente sirvientes que tienen algun trato con algun ser magico como lo hiso tu amigo. O tambien pueden ser hijos de un hibrido y un humano, la mayoria de los casos terminan asi.

-Y que hacemos aqui precisamente?

-Venimos a cazar o acaso lo olvidaste? No podemos cazar en el mundo humano ya que "tu ya sabes quien" esta cazando y por el momento no queremos toparnos con el.

-Bueno. ¿Y donde esta Fire?

-Nos esta esperando en uno de los campos para cazar

-Podemos apresurarnos. Algunos de estos sujetos me miran raro.-Kouji observaba como algunos de los que estaban ahi comenzaban a mirar a Kouji, muchos con una mirada de "lo voy a follar hasta que le rompa las piernas" lo cual ponia incomodo a Kouji.

-No te preocupes. Si se te acercan usa tu fuerza y sacalos de tu camino. No deberia ser problema para ti.

-Pero no quiero!

-Ya bueno. Solo no los mires a los ojos y mantente con una postura firme y algo intimidante para que no se acerquen.

-Ok.

Kouji siguio asi hasta que llegaron a las afueras. Por lo menos no se metieron en problemas, excepto un minotauro que empujo a Kou y esta le dio una paliza pero nada fuera de lo llegaron a una parte que estaba muy tranquila donde vieron a una chica castaña de mas o menos su edad que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

-Fire! ya llegamos!

-Se demoraron mucho.-La chica se dio la vuelta para dejarse ver. Era identica a Fire, solo que esta era mucho mayor de edad y no se veia tan infantil como la otra, aunque tenia la misma mirada de aburrida y apatica.

-Ella es Fire?

-Claro que lo soy. Solo que esta es mi forma normal, lo malo es que es solo temporal y dura algun tiempo.

-Ya veo. ¿Y Takuya? pense que no te gustaba dejarlo solo.

-Pues aqui estoy.-Una pequeña criatura salio de entre la chaqueta de Fire. Esta era pequeña y rechonca, casi como un conejillo de indias, aunque este tenia una cola larga y unas pequeñas alas. Era de un extraño color, muy similar al fuego. Ademas tenia unos pequeños ojos negros y ese mechon que distinguia a Takuya perfectamente.

-Esa cosa es Takuya? Esa "cosita" tan adorable es Takuya?-Kouji no podia aguantar la risa. La apariencia de Takuya era realmente adorable. Kouji se reia que ese chico que hace unos dias parecia amenazante con sus poderes, que venia de una raza increiblemente fuerte, como era que podia tener una apariencia tan...pequeña e inofensiva. Takuya se estaba enojando cada vez mas de que Kouji se riera de esa forma que tenia que cuando no pudo soportarlo mas se lanzo a la cara de Kouji y comenzo a tacarlo, mordiendolo y quemandolo en varias partes, incluso su cabello que se acortaron debido a que les perndio fuego.

Fire separo al "chibi" Takuya de Kouji. el cual estaba histerico poque su cabello estaba quemado mientras la "cosita" sacaba la lengua riendose de Kouji.

-Ustedes dos deberian comportarse. Aqui vinimos a cazar y eso es lo que haras Kouji. Debes ir ahi abajo.-Fire señalo un campo que estaba mas alejado de ahi donde se veian unos seres pastando.- Y cazar algo para comer. Si puedes atrapar y morder a uno de esos de ahi abajo podras atacar humanos sin problemas.

-Espera! te dije que no queria hacerlo. Esto es muy dificil para mi. No puedo atacar humanos porque muchos de mis amigos lo son. La otra opcion de comer animales me hace sentir mal ya que mi mejor amigo es un perro, siento que si muerdo a uno de ellos estaria mordiendo a mi propio amigo.

-Y yo que soy?!-Takuya se enojo ya que Kouji preferia un perro a él.

-Tu eres una lagartija que se transforma en un conejillo de indias. No es lo mismo.¬¬

-No importa. No puedes vivir permanentemente de zumo de tomate. Y si lo haces no seria una buena vida. No creo que a tus padres o a tu hermano les gustaria verte asi.-Fire estaba usando el mismo metodo de hace dias. Y funcionaba muy bien en Kouji.

-Bueno...entonces...

-Ahora vas a cazar algo porque yo tambien tengo hambre!-Kou Lanzo de una patada a Kouji a donde estaban un grupo de unicornios pastando. El peli azul se levanto un poco adolorido del golpe y vio a los corceles. Por un momento dudo en hacerlo pero debia hacerlo por su familia, de una extraña manera era por ellos asi que se acerco a uno de los caballos.

-Bien chico, no te hare mucho daño, solo es una mordida asi que...

Kouji no termino de hablar cuando en unicornio se le quedo mirando. Asi sucesivamennte los demas unicornios miraban a Kouji el cual se puso muy nervioso al ver que todos los unicornios lo miraban. Estaba a punto de escapar cuando uno de ellos ilumino su cuerno y con su magia elevo a Kouji y lo comenzo a golpear contra el suelo. Los demas unicornios se unieron a su amigo y comenzaron a jugar con Kouji como si fuese una pelota de playa, lanzandolo de un lado a otro mientras este gritaba por que lo dejaran en paz.

-Segura que esto fue buena idea?Si que lo estan haciendo pure. No es que no me guste disfrutarlo pero...

-No te preocupes Takuya, no creo que le pase nada malo. Tal vez se rompa algunos huesos pero sanaran. Eso si es que consigue obtener algo.

-Pues yo espero que se demore un poco.-Kou estaba observando mientras comia unas palomitas.-Es muy divertido verlo sufrir asi. Espero que luego aparesca alguna lombriz de tierra y venga a unirse a la diversion.-Instantaneamente el suelo comenzo a temblar fuertemente cuando una lombriz mounstruosa emergio del suelo frente a Kouji que fue soltado por los unicornios que huyeron rapidamente seguidos de Kouji que era seguido por la lombriz.

-COMO CARAJOS SE SUPONE QUE PUEDA CAZAR ALGO AQUI?!

-Solo piensa! y no dejes que te coman!

-ESO ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE HAGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Kouji grito apunto de ser comido por la lombris mientras las dos chicas y Takuya disfrutaban del espectaculo.

-Esta va a ser una larga noche.


	8. Chapter 8

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII

Sé que debí subir esto antes pero esta semana fueron festividades y me la pase fuera de la casa y no pude trabajar en el capítulo antes porque como toda la semana fue feriado no me dejaban entrar mucho rato al notebook...pero ahora les traigo lo que querían!

P.D. cuando valla en negrita es que hablan más de un personaje a la vez.

Kou y Takuya estaban mirándose frente a frente con odio y determinación. Ambos portaban un trozo de bambú a manera de espada, esperando a que su oponente realizara movimiento alguno. La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo y untarlo en un pan y comerlo de lo denso. Una brisa movía los cabellos de la castaña que decidió dar el primer paso. (NA: como siempre las chicas tomando la iniciativa¬¬)

Kou corrió veloz mente contra Takuya con la espada en alto dispuesta a partirle la cabeza. Cuando ella dio el golpe el castaño se defendió rápidamente como pudo pero sabía que no resistiría mucho...

-Pueden dejar de hacer todo ese show? Trato de ver como atacan al hermafrodita!¬¬-Fire reclamo mientras estaba sentada en un acantilado a unos metros de los dos luchadores.

-Pero esto es de suma importancia!-Takuya detuvo su defensa contra Kou mientras le gritaba a la chica del gorro.

-Un trozo de pizza con champiñones y súper-extra queso de tamaño familiar es de suma importancia?

Kou corrió a donde estaba Fire alejando a Takuya de su camino con un golpe de la vara de bambú-Pero no es cualquier trozo! Es el último trozo de la caja que YO COMPRE! Así que es mío por derecho legal!

-Pero de los 8 trozos yo solo he comido 3 y tú 4!-Takuya llego con algunos rasguños después de salir del arbusto de espinas en el que callo.-Así que el trozo debe ser mío para que haiga una igualdad!

-Al demonio tu igualdad! Yo quiero el pedazo de pizza!-Kou se defendió del reclamo del castaño.

-No me importa lo que pienses chica vampiro! Yo merezco la pizza! Cierto Fire?...Eh, Fire?-Takuya miro a Fire que se estaba terminando de comer la pizza por la cual los dos chicos se estaban peleando.

-NO! MI PIZZA!-Kou y Takuya gritaban por la pizza devorada por Fire.

-Mejor sigan mirando lo que le pasa al chico y tomen.-Fire saco dos bebidas que les entregó a los chicos.-El hermafrodita va a hacer algo al parecer.

Kouji estaba corriendo por el bosque después de ser acosado por un Trauco*, perseguido por hombres lobo, acorralado por doctores lobo, humillado por las sirenas del rio, descubrir como una pareja de hobbits hacían...bueno, mientras hacían un hobbit. Además de ser atacado por los pixies, si, pixies!. Pobre chico que ahora era perseguido por un ciclope gigante que quería atraparlo y no precisamente para darle una paliza por despertarlo, no, el ciclope quería sexo con Kouji.

-PORQUE TODOS ME QUIEREN VIOLAR?!- Kouji gritaba por su virginidad que estaba a punto de ser robada por aquel mounstro de un solo ojo que lo venía persiguiendo muy de cerca.

-Vamos linda! solo quiero charlar contigo en la cama después de un sexo muy salvaje.-El pervertido gigante miraba con una cara de perversión pura al peli azul, más bien miraba su pequeño y bien formado trasero que hacia babear al ciclope al pensar como jugaría con él.

-YA DEJA DE VER MI TRASERO HIJO DE PUTA!.-Kouji acelero su paso para así perder de vista al ciclope introduciéndose en una zona más frondosa del bosque pensando que con la desventaja del ciclope al tener una pésima percepción de profundidad por tener un solo ojo, además de su enorme tamaño y la gran cantidad de árboles, sumándole su nueva agilidad obtenida por sus poderes de vampiro le daban todos los puntos a su favor.

Kouji siguió corriendo pensando que escaparía pronto del ciclope pero algo que no contemplo en sus planes fue que se vio acorralado por una muralla de piedra de varios metros de alto y de roca lisa por lo cual Kouji no la podía escalar. Su estado actual se puede resumir en una palabra: ATRAPADO.

El ciclope pudo dar con Kouji, el cual solo estaba pegado a la pared esperando que un milagro ocurriera para salvarlo de la inminente violación hacia su persona...y su trasero.

Milagrosamente en el cielo aparecieron dos figuras familiares para Kouji. Cada una blandiendo sus espadas las cuales rápidamente se mancharon de sangre al cortarle los brazos al ciclope.

-Es increíble que aun haiga pervertidos como tú por aquí. Pensé que los viejo ya los habían sacado a todos.-Fire se encontraba a la derecha del ciclope con su espada en su brazo el cual estaba completamente manchado con la sangre del gigante.

-Pero más increíble es que quisiera violarse a este sujeto. Ni que fuera miss universo como para que todos lo quieran violar.-Kou reía mientras miraba como el gran chorro de sangre salía de donde antes estaba el brazo gigante.

-Solo acabemos con esto que ya tengo hambre.-Fire salto y le corto la cabeza al gigante. Del cuello de este salió un gran chorro del líquido rojizo que bañaba el césped del lugar. Kouji solo miraba como el cuerpo decapitado del cual borbotaba la sangre por montones que generaba raras sensaciones en el peliazul como hambre, excitación, y otras más que no sé por qué el diccionario que tenemos no da para más por el bajo presupuesto. Kouji iba a tomar un poco de la sangre que salía de uno de los brazos cuando...

-No creerías que te ibas a beber la sangre así como así.-Fire le arrebato el brazo a Kouji que se quedó con la boca abierta dispuesto a "comer".-Hay que limpiar esto o cocinarlo. Pero por ahora lo llevaremos a que nos ayuden con esto.

Fire y Kou llevaban las partes del ciclope mientras atrás venían Kouji con Takuya en su cabeza el cual volvió a su forma de "rata" porque así lo obligaron. Kouji se sentía muy nervioso por el olor a putrefacción y sangre, lo que generaba una contienda interna entre su uso de razón y sus instintos animales.

-Comida!.-Un Kouji chibi con unos colmillos muy pronunciados, además de estar solamente vestido con una hoja en sus partes nobles apareció en el hombro derecho de Kouji demostrando ser que eran los deseos e instintos animales de Kouji.

-Ni pienses que nos rebajaremos a comer eso que ni siquiera esta cocinado, además de que no sabes que gérmenes pueda tener.-Ahora apareció un Kouji chibi en el hombro izquierdo del peli azul el cual estaba vestido de una manera sumamente elegante además de que se veia muy intelectual.

-Yo! Querer! Comida!-Kouji salvaje grito por su necesidad básica no satisfecha. Como buen "Yo" que el Kouji civilizado era tomo de forma calmada la situación.

-Cálmate, debes esperar porque aún no sirven la comida. Sé que eres el "ello" de Kouji pero aun así eres demasiado salvaje.

-COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA!-El Kouji salvaje no paraba de golpear el hombro de Kouji mientras el Kouji civilizado lo trataba de callar. Kouji por otro lado no podía aguantar mucho tiempo en medio de esos dos-sin contar al Takuya en la cabeza que jugaba con los mechones de Kouji- así que cuando no pudo más exploto…no, no reventó en pedacitos sino que de esta manera.

-YA CALLENSE! –Kouji grito tan fuerte que todos alrededor se voltearon a verlo incluso Kou y Fire.

-Jajajaja. Sabía que estabas loco pero nunca creí que lo estuvieras tanto.-Takuya se reía en la cabeza de Kouji mientras este estaba rojo de vergüenza por su grito.

Ya habían recorrido una buena parte del mercado del pueblo, Kouji observaba el lugar muy interesado no solo por las criaturas, que para su suerte ya habían dejado de verlo como puta o juguete sexual, sino también por los artefactos y productos tan variados e interesantes que ofrecía el lugar.

-Hey Fire!-Kouji quiso iniciar una conversación no solo por su curiosidad por el lugar y sus habitantes, sino como modo de evitar que Kouji salvaje y civilizado se volvieran a aparecer.

-Qué quieres niña?-Fire ni siquiera se detuvo a voltearse para ver a Kouji, incluso en su voz se notaba la poca atención que le estaba prestando.

-Que no soy una…! Bah! Olvídalo. Solo contéstame qué lugar es este. Kou como siempre no sabe nada.

-Me estás diciendo tonta?!-Kou se volteo a ver amenazadoramente a Kouji, lo que le provoco a este un escalofrió por la impresión pero rápidamente volvió a su actitud de siempre.

-Tu sola te estas echando al agua así que no me reclames por lo que tú dices.-Kouji hablo con ese sarcasmo tan propio de él que hasta Takuya que jugaba con una mosca dejo su actividad para ver al antiguo Kouji.

-Bueno.-Fire le contesto a Kouji.-Pues nos encontramos en Elvenpath*. Este es un lugar donde puedes encontrar a una enorme cantidad de monstros con distintos oficios como traficantes, vendedores, piratas, caza recompensas, incluso cazadores especiales como Kou que trabaja para los viejos del consejo.

-Kou los nombro una vez. ¿Quiénes son exactamente?

-Eso te lo explicare en otra ocasión ya que aquí a nadie les gusta saber de esos ancianos.

-Hasta yo que trabajo para ellos me vengo a relajar aquí para "pelarlos" y quejarme de lo fastidiosos que son.-Kou volteo a ver a Kouji pero ya no con una mirada amenazadora sino con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, debo aprender mucho sobre estas cosas. ¿Cómo es que entenderé todo lo que pasa aquí?

-No tienes que entenderlo. En eso consiste la mayoría de las cosas de este mundo al cual perteneces.

Las chicas se detuvieron frente a un local enorme donde había una música extraña mesclada con el ruido de varios botellazos. Kouji sabía perfectamente a que se debía eso cuando vio el letrero que tenía el lugar.

-La posada de los muertos*. ¿Nos trajiste a un bar de mala muerte?- Kouji miraba de mala manera el lugar por el aspecto sucio y desastroso que tenía.

-Ya no te pongas quisquilloso y entra Minamoto!-Takuya comenzó a darle patadas en las sienes a Kouji como si estuviera en un caballo y a gritar: "Arre Kouji!" a lo que el peli azul le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza.

Los cuatro entraron al bar el cual sorprendió mucho a Kouji ya que esperaba que el bar fuera por dentro tan sucio como estaba por fuera pero era todo lo contrario. Sin contar a los ebrios y algunas putas que había ahí el lugar parecía hotel de lujo. Kou le dijo a Kouji que se quedara en la barra mientras ella, Fire y Takuya iban atrás con el dueño para ver que les podía dar a cambio del cuerpo del ciclope. Kouji no entendía nada como siempre ya que él pensaba que el comería lo que iba a cazar. Las chicas y Takuya se metieron en una puerta que resaltaba del bar por estar en pésimas condiciones comparadas a como era el bar por dentro mientras Kouji iba a la barra donde se sentó y soltó un cansado suspiro.

-Problemas en su vida a que no amigo?.-El barman que correspondía a una especie de Fauno se acercó a Kouji mientras iba limpiando un vaso del lugar.

-Más o menos. Solo deme un zumo de tomate.-El fauno rápidamente le sirvió a Kouji un vaso con un zumo de tomate tan rojo como la misma sangre el cual Kouji tomo de un trago y pidió que dejara la botella.

-Eres hibrido o neófito?-El fauno le pregunto a Kouji el cual se sorprendió que lo descubriera tan rápido.-Tu reacción es de sorpresa así que lo más probable es que seas neófito. Siempre llegan abatidos y piden zumo de Tomate.-El fauno le sonrió al peli azul el cual se relajó un poco. Kou llego junto a Takuya quien venía en su cabeza y se sentó junto a Kouji.

-Hola Phil! Sírveme lo de siempre!-Kou hablo con total confianza como si viniera al lugar con frecuencia.

-Yo quiero un tazón de carbón.-Takuya levanto una de sus patas(?) pidiendo las rocas las cuales el fauno de nombre Phil sirvió junto con un vaso de Zumo de tomate para la chica.

-Y donde esta Fire?-Kouji pregunto por la desaparecida.

-Se quedó atrás recibiendo el dinero y la comida que nos salió por traerlo.-Kou le dio un sorbo a su zumo de tomate y siguió hablando. –Ese ciclope era muy buscado así que ganamos mucho.

-Así que eres caza recompensas aparte de tu trabajo como cazadora de los del consejo que menciono Fire?-Kouji al terminar de hablar fue mojado totalmente por el zumo de tomate que escupió Kou en su cara. Takuya dejo de comer su carbón. El bar quedo en silencio y todos sus consumidores se encontraban observando a los dos chicos y la rata de fuego.

-Bien…creo que yo me voy ahora.^^Uu-Phil huyo rápidamente del lugar a donde la mayoría de los seres mágicos se acercaban. Takuya se subió al hombro de Kouji.

-Es por esto que Fire te dijo que no hablaras de esos viejos.

Los seres se acercaron más y más hasta que uno de ellos la tomo por el cuello de la chaleca.

-Hola Kou!- Era un centauro enorme con varias cicatrices de las cuales destacaba una enorme en el hombro que llegaba hasta su cara.-Me recuerdas? Me capturaste hace 10 años para los hijos de puta del consejo y me dejaste esta linda cicatriz.-El centauro señalo la enorme cicatriz.-Ahora creo que es hora de cobrarlo. Y de paso divertirme con tu sexy amiga con la mota de fuego en su hombro.-El centauro vio con una mirada lujuriosa y asquerosa a Kouji que estaba asustado y muy enojado por eso de que se lo quisieran violar.

-Hey Steel! Nosotros también nos queremos divertir con la chica peliazul y cobrarnos las cosas que nos hiso el consejo.-Un sujeto grito al fondo y todos los mounstros clavaron sus miradas en Kouji. Eran unas miradas similares a las del centauro y el ciclope. Kou ocultaba su mano derecha entre su chaqueta mientras miraba a él tal Steel y a los que lo acompañaban.

-En realidad no recuerdo nada de ti pero no puedo dejar que le hagas nada a la chica ni a la rata.

-**OYE!**-Kouji y Takuya exclamaron al mismo tiempo por cómo se refirió Kou respecto a ellos.

-Una amiga me mataría si dejo que lastimen a la rata y necesito a la chica para algo en el futuro así que…-Kou rápidamente saco un cuchillo de entre su chaqueta y le corto la mano al centauro que gritaba de dolor por la mutilación sufrida.-Por ahora no puedo dejar que se diviertan así como así.- Kou desenvaino su katana lista para enfrentarse a todos los sujetos del bar dispuesta a defender a Kouji y Takuya.

Listo! Hasta aquí! La pelea en el bar la dejare para la otra semana porque así lo quiero yo o3o así que se esperan por más!


	9. Chapter 9

Holi! aqui el cap 9 o3o

Kou comenso a golpear a cuanto ebrio y maton se le acercaba a atacarla o violar a Kouji. Los demas ebrios de alrededor tambien comenzaron a pelear por incluirse en la diversion de la lucha. Kouji estaba detras de la barra del bar escondido junto a Takuya observando como todos se daban golpes. Takuya estaba aparentemente concentrado en la pelea hasta que se levanto en la barra y grito.

-ALTO!.-Todos en el bar se detubieron para ver a la rata interesados por el fuerte grito que dio. Takuya se desplazo hasta donde habia una vieja pianola rara y medio una moneda-que quien sabe de donde saco porque no tiene bolsillos-y selecciono una cancion. Todos pusieron una cara de atonitos cuando la pianola comenso a tocar el Oppa Gangnam Style a lo que Takuya avergonzado puso otra moneda en la cosa a lo que comenzo a tocar una de esas tipicas canciones que tocan en los bares antiguos cuando comienzan los pleitos y esas cosas.

Takuya volvio a la seguridad de la barra junto a Kouji pero antes de esconderse miro a todos otra vez.

-Ahora si pueden continuar.

Despues de la extraña interrupcion de Takuya todos volvieron a la contienda. Kou despedazando mounstros, ebrios luchando, putas rompiendo sillas en ebrios que querian sexo con ellas para luego robarles su dinero, los meseros limpiando las mesas y esquivando los golpez y botellasos que lanzaban, Takuya metido en la caja fuerte tratando de sacar el dinero ahora que podia y Kouji mirando y tratando que ningun ebrio o delincuente se le acercase a el y su lindo trasero de niña.

-En serio esto no puede volverse peor.

-A mi me divierte ver esto.-Fire aparecio junto a Kouji mientras veia como luchaban.

-TU! Cuando llegaste aqui?!

-Llegue hace muchos años, 9 meses despues de cuando mis padres tuvieron sexo. ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?-Fire miraba indiferente a Kouji mientras alejaba a Takuya de la caja fuerte antes de que lo sorprendieran. Saco un vodka de entre los licores de la vitrina y se sirvio un vaso.

-No! Porque no detienes esto?! Le van a hacer algo a Kou!

-Conosco lo suficiente a Kou como para confiar que saldra viva de esto como siempre lo hace. Le romperan algunos huesos a lo mucho pero nada muy grave.-Fire le dio un sorbo a su vodka, el cual saboreo para hecharle unas gotas de sangre de demonio que encontro con las botellas.

-Estas segura?

-Si, solo mira.

Kou cortaba miembros de cada mounstro que se le acercaba derramando sangre, vomito, y trozos de animales y humanos y otras cosas. Kou parecia no esforzarse mucho al enfrentarse a todos los de ahi. Ya estaba a punto de terminar con los otros cuando un tercero le da con una silla en la espalda y de respuesta gira para cortarle la cabeza.

Kouji miraba aun preocupado el como la chica luchaba con los ebrios que estaba a punto de ir a ayudarla pero el no sabia que hacer. Si no pudo con Takuya que era un principiante como iba a poder luchar con esos sujetos que si le estaban dando pelea a la castaña. Fire seguia con su vodlka mientras Takuya trataba de ir por la caja fuerte. Paso un buen rato hasta que Fire dejo su vodka y se levanto del lugar.

-Bien...esto ya se puso aburrido asi que a terminarlo.-Fire saco una pistola y dispara al techo dejando un agujero enorme.

Holi! aqui el cap 9 o3o

Kou comenso a golpear a cuanto ebrio y maton se le acercaba a atacarla o violar a Kouji. Los demas ebrios de alrededor tambien comenzaron a pelear por incluirse en la diversion de la lucha. Kouji estaba detras de la barra del bar escondido junto a Takuya observando como todos se daban golpes. Takuya estaba aparentemente concentrado en la pelea hasta que se levanto en la barra y grito.

-ALTO!.-Todos en el bar se detubieron para ver a la rata interesados por el fuerte grito que dio. Takuya se desplazo hasta donde habia una vieja pianola rara y medio una moneda-que quien sabe de donde saco porque no tiene bolsillos-y selecciono una cancion. Todos pusieron una cara de atonitos cuando la pianola comenso a tocar el Oppa Gangnam Style a lo que Takuya avergonzado puso otra moneda en la cosa a lo que comenzo a tocar una de esas tipicas canciones que tocan en los bares antiguos cuando comienzan los pleitos y esas cosas.

Takuya volvio a la seguridad de la barra junto a Kouji pero antes de esconderse miro a todos otra vez.

-Ahora si pueden continuar.

Despues de la extraña interrupcion de Takuya todos volvieron a la contienda. Kou despedazando mounstros, ebrios luchando, putas rompiendo sillas en ebrios que querian sexo con ellas para luego robarles su dinero, los meseros limpiando las mesas y esquivando los golpez y botellasos que lanzaban, Takuya metido en la caja fuerte tratando de sacar el dinero ahora que podia y Kouji mirando y tratando que ningun ebrio o delincuente se le acercase a el y su lindo trasero de niña.

-En serio esto no puede volverse peor.

-A mi me divierte ver esto.-Fire aparecio junto a Kouji mientras veia como luchaban.

-TU! Cuando llegaste aqui?!

-Llegue hace muchos años, 9 meses despues de cuando mis padres tuvieron sexo. ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?-Fire miraba indiferente a Kouji mientras alejaba a Takuya de la caja fuerte antes de que lo sorprendieran. Saco un vodka de entre los licores de la vitrina y se sirvio un vaso.

-No! Porque no detienes esto?! Le van a hacer algo a Kou!

-Conosco lo suficiente a Kou como para confiar que saldra viva de esto como siempre lo hace. Le romperan algunos huesos a lo mucho pero nada muy grave.-Fire le dio un sorbo a su vodka, el cual saboreo para hecharle unas gotas de sangre de demonio que encontro con las botellas.

-Estas segura?

-Si, solo mira.

Kou cortaba miembros de cada mounstro que se le acercaba derramando sangre, vomito, y trozos de animales y humanos y otras cosas. Kou parecia no esforzarse mucho al enfrentarse a todos los de ahi. Ya estaba a punto de terminar con los otros cuando un tercero le da con una silla en la espalda y de respuesta gira para cortarle la cabeza.

Kouji miraba aun preocupado el como la chica luchaba con los ebrios que estaba a punto de ir a ayudarla pero el no sabia que hacer. Si no pudo con Takuya que era un principiante como iba a poder luchar con esos sujetos que si le estaban dando pelea a la castaña. Fire seguia con su vodlka mientras Takuya trataba de ir por la caja fuerte, pero todo cambio cuando uno de los ebrios la empujo por detras tirando su vodka encima de Kouji.

-Mierda, ahora estoy bañado en alcohol como puta barata.

La mirada de Fire se volvio sombria al ver su bebida derramada sobre el neofito. Silenciosamente se levanto con la cabeza gacha y se giro hacia donde estaban los ebrios y bandidos los cuales hisieron una pausa debido a que sintieron la energia maligna que surgia de la chica. Kouji miraba raro a Fire mientras Takuya que habia vuelto a ser humano se escondia detras del peliazul.

-Y a ti que te pasa?.-Kouji miro incredulo al castaño que estaba detras de el sumamente asustado y temblando mientras miraba a Fire. Kouji se giro a verla y pudo reconocer la sensacion que tenia ya que detecto en la castaña una aura maligna que la rodeaba.

-A ver.-Fire hablo sombriamente cuando levanto la cabeza y grito.-QUIEN FUE EL WEON QUE TIRO MI VODKA?!

Los sujetos del bar se asustaron inmediatamente. Kou le arranco la cabeza a un sujeto cuando escucho a Fire gritar en la barra, a lo que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ahora la cuestion se va a poner wena.

Fire saco un pequeño artefacto de su bolsillo que correspondia al mango de su espada ya que de ahi aparecio el resto de espada. y comenzo a cortar gente y mounstros a diestra y siniestra derramando sangre por borbotones y organos por doquier. Kou se dirigio a la barra con los demas.

-Y tu no vas a ayudarla? Es que ustedes no son amigas? no se apoyan o que?

-Es que ella puede sola. Mira.-Kou señalo donde estaba Fire. Kouji miro que la chica habia destripado a todos los sujetos del bar sin excepcion. Respiraba agitada pero no habia rastro de cansancioen su rostro o su cuerpo. Al parecer la respiracion estaba asi por la ira de la chica vampiro.

-Ya termino?.-Takuya saco asustado su cabeza para ver la masacre y se encontro con la Fire alterada. Kouji miro al chico y le pregunto.

-Porque preguntas?-El tono de Kouji demostraba sarcasmo puro contra el castañao que estaba sumamente asustado.

-Es que cuando termina...

-Le da hambre.-Kou termino la frase por Takuya.-Ahora el pobre chico debera cumplir su parte del trato.

Fire se acerco a la barra donde estaban los chicos, especificamente al asustado Takuya que ponia por delante a Kouji. La chica saco al peli azul de un golpe arrojandolo a una pila de cadaveres mientras se acerco mucho al castaño.

-Que bueno que estas como humano.-Fire de un movimiento se puso a Takuya al hombro el cual suplicaba que lo soltaran. Con el lloron a cuestas se acerco a Kou que estaba bebiendo su zumo de tomate de antes.

-Me demorare un poco. Pasale a Phil esto si es que aparece antes de que yo termine.-Fire le entrego un saquito con monedas al interior, el cual Kou recivio sin soltar su zumo. Fire se dirigio a una puerta con un letrero que no se podia tener por una enorme mancha de sangre y la abrio de una patada. Kouji se levanto de la pila de cadaveres para ver a Fire llevarse a Takuya a otro lado. Kouji no realizo ninguna accion al ver a Takuya suplicandole que lo ayudara antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del otro cuarto mientras la puerta se cerraba. El peliazul se acerco sorprendido por lo que vio a Kou.

-Que acaba de pasar?

-Solo espera. 3...2...1...

Un grito ensordecedor salio del otro cuarto escuchandose por todo Elvenpath. Kouji se tapo sus sensibles orejas de vampiro mientras Kou estaba entretenida imaginando lo que pasaba. Phil llego despues de que el grito se calmo un poco y se hacerco a Kou la cual le entrego la bolsa de monedas como si nada, entonces Kouji dedujo que esto era cosa de todos los dias para el Fauno en el bar cuando Kou o Fire iban a tomar algo. Kouji volvio a preguntar por lo que pasaba a lo que Kou le dijo: "Porque no vas adentro y preguntas?". Kouji decidio mejor no preguntar hasta que los dos salieran.

Pasaron 20 minutos antes de que salieran Fire junto a un Takuya completamente palido e inconciente. Fire se acerco a los dos chicos cuando Kouji miraba que esta estaba totalmente renovada, muy diferente de como estaba antes de llevarse a Takuya a "que sabe que" al otro lado. Takuya por otra parte se veia mas patetico que cuando Kouji se negaba a comer, aun mas, se veia despojado de cualquier rastro de vida. Kouji queria preguntar pero le daba miedo.

-No deberias ser tan ruda con el pobre. Lo vas a dejar seco.

-No puedo evitarlo. Ademas no lo deje tan seco, solo bebi 4 de los 5 litros de sangre que tiene asi que sobrevivira. Por ahora nos iremos a casa.

-¡Espera un segundo!.-Kouji levanto la voz antes de que las chicas se fueran del lugar.-¡¿Acaso le "chupaste la sangre"?! Y mas importante aun, ¡¿no que este viaje era para que yo pudiera comer algo?!

-Tienes razon. Pero al ver el patetico desempeño que tuviste tendremos que entrenarte antes. Tienes buena agilidad pero tu poco instinto asesino no te servira mucho. Necesitas aprender a matar para poder comer.

-Pero porque no solo me dieron de la sangre de ese gigante?!

-Porque debes aprender a capturar a tus propias presas mediante tus propios medios. O es que acaso no quieres enfrentarte a "El" antes de que le haga daño a alguien que quieres como tanto te atormentas en tus pensamientos?

Kouji no tenia palabras para refutar ese argumento. Fire estaba en lo correcto pero como lo haria?

-Mañana iniciaremos con tu entrenamiento asi que te vere en la casa de Takuya antes del amanecer. Y no desayunes porque no te conviene hacerlo.-Las dos chicas se fueron mientras Kouji se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Fire. Antes de que siguiera haciendo eso corrio afuera a buscar a las dos chicas antes que lo dejaran abandonado en ese sitio donde todos lo quieren violar y terminara trabajando como puta por no poder defenderse.

Me quedo mas fail que el anterior

y ya no se que hacer(con razon perdiste en la ronda de roleo en el TNDK¬¬)

vere si puedo hacer algo que sirva para la otra

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas. Kouji había sobrevivido este tiempo gracias al zumo de tomate que le era proporcionado por Kou y Fire, y llevado a él por Takuya.

Durante las dos semanas en las que no había ido de casería, además de que Fire aún no había dicho nada sobre su entrenamiento que le darían, Kouji tuvo tiempo para poder introducirse en su falsa ilusión de una vida humana completamente normal.

Pasaba con Kouichi la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo las actividades rutinarias de la escuela, además de las actividades que hacía con Kouichi antes de ser convertido en lo que ahora era. Si, esas últimas dos semanas habían sido un paraíso para el peliazul.

Actualmente se encontraba en el receso. Estaba tranquilamente disfrutando de la brisa primaveral que acariciaba sus cabellos. Kouji dejo de disfrutar del viento para ver a su acompañante de esos momentos que se trataba de Kouichi, el cual estaba inserto en la lectura de un curioso libro.

-Kouichi, ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Ah, esto.-Kouichi sostuvo el libro de una manera en la que Kouji pudiera ver la portada de color azul oscuro con letras doradas que él no entendía debido a que estaban escritas en otro idioma con otro dialecto.-Es un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y sobrenaturales. Me lo dio mama hace una semana diciendo que me sería muy útil por alguna razón que aun no comprendo.

-¿En serio?, ¿y tú crees en esas cosas?-Kouji sonaba incrédulo, tal vez por el hecho de que el nunca creyó en nada de eso hasta haber tenido su encuentro con "Él" y haber conocido a Kou.

-Claro! Si existen los digimons y el digimundo porque no pueden existir las criaturas como las hadas, dragones, hombres lobos o vampiros.-A pesar de que Kouichi dijo naturalmente la palabra a Kouji se le hiso eterno el momento en que lo dijo, como si en el fondo de su ser sintiera que Kouichi sabía de su identidad como vampiro. Kouji estaba que se ponía azul de no ser que Kouichi volvió a retomar la conversación.

-Sabes, pronto serán las vacaciones de primavera. Seria genial que los seis nos reuniéramos un día de estos.

-Sabes que es casi imposible. El que nos juntemos tú, Takuya y yo sería posible, además de Tomoki que todavía vive en este distrito, pero el caso es que Izumi está en Italia por su familia y Jumpei está al otro lado de la ciudad cursando sus estudios universitarios. Puede que Jumpei venga durante las vacaciones pero sin Izumi no estaríamos completos los seis. _Además de que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se entere de mi estado de C.B.S._

-Pues es una lástima.-Kouichi volvió a su libro un poco desanimado por lo anterior cuando recordó una cosa.-Por cierto, has estado mucho tiempo en casa de Takuya y evitándome exceptuando estas últimas dos semanas, me gustaría saber que escondes hermanito.-Kouichi miro seriamente pero al mismo tiempo de una manera cómica a su gemelo el cual se sorprendió por lo dicho. Kouji no tenía ni idea de que responder ante esas situaciones. La excusa de estudiar no se la creería ya y no le quería decir la verdad debido a que quería mantener la menor cantidad de personas cercanas a él dentro de este tema. No sabía que contestar cuando se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

-¡Mira Kouichi! ¡Es un cocodrilo!-Kouji señalo a la nada esperando que Kouichi fuese lo suficientemente inocente como para que se lo creyera aun cuando las probabilidades de que volteara fuesen nulas, lo cual nos lleva a la conclusión de que Kouji se estaba volviendo loco o simplemente idiota.

-Kouji, te creería si dijeras que viene Duskmon a matarme pero lo del cocodrilo es estúpido. ¿Acaso estás viendo Hola soy German? O mejor dicho aun, ¿Acaso estuviste usando internet para buscar cosas que no fueran fotos de tus cantantes favoritas que siempre que no te fijas que estoy detrás de ti te encuentro besándolas y no precisamente como besan los frikis, sino que le das de lengüita a la pantalla del computador?-Kouji estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo su hermano, sobretodo porque lo sorprendió besando la pantalla del pc cuando él pensaba que estaba completamente solo en su habitación. El peliazul estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza mientras que su hermano mayor solo se limitó a reír por la cara de su gemelo.-Si no querías contestar solo me hubieses dicho eso en vez de ponerte en ridículo. Te pareces cada día a Takuya.

-¡Yo no soy como ese idiota!-Kouji se enojó por la comparación a lo que Kouichi se seguía riendo cada vez más por lo temperamental de su hermanito. Kouji cansado de ser la burla de su hermano trato de calmarse a lo que se puso a ver que el libro de Kouichi tenía un separador que le provoco curiosidad a Kouji. En un rápido movimiento el chico de la coleta le arrebato el libro a Kouichi. Este se sorprendió de que el libro estuviese en japonés estando la portada en otro idioma. Kouichi le quería quitar el libro a su hermano el cual lo hojeaba rápidamente.

En la rápida revisada Kouji aprendió algunas cosas de las criaturas mágicas:

_**-Las criaturas tienen varias categorías y clasificaciones, y entre cada especie hay subcategorías.**_

_**-Mientras la criatura tenga una apariencia más animal, o más alejada de una apariencia humana, su razonamiento y capacidades cognoscitivas se ven disminuidas, en contraste a sus instintos que se ven más fuertes.**_

_**-Ciertas criaturas pueden establecer contratos con humanos u otras criaturas. Quienes pueden hacer estos tratos son los ángeles, los vampiros y los demonios.**_

_**-Los dragones están muy conectados a la madre tierra, pero sobre todo a las piedras preciosas, llegando a tener una conexión tan fuerte con estas que pueden determinar su ubicación y hasta escucharlas. Esta conexión hace que los dragones les cueste mucho separarse de alguna piedra.**_

_**-Los vampiros tienen una jerarquía muy estricta.**_

_**-A pesar de que las criaturas deben permanecer ocultas de los humanos, estas en ocasiones tienen relaciones con los humanos. De estas relaciones nacen los híbridos.**_

_**-Ningún ser sobrenatural aparenta ser como se ve. Mientras más tierno puede que sea más letal.**_

Kouji no termino de seguir ojeando cuando se detuvo en la página que se centraba específicamente en los vampiros, pero no alcanzo a leer ni media palabra cuando Kouichi le arrebato el libro de sus manos.

-Consíguete tu libro hermanito.-Kouichi le saco la lengua en señal de burla a Kouji el cual se preguntaba si en serio Kouichi era el mayor de los dos.-Además me tengo que ir rápido.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vas?-Kouji miro seriamente a su hermano el cual dudo un poco antes de responder, pero finalmente musito un pequeño "con un tío" para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Kouji se quedó mirando algo preocupado por la actitud de su hermano pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?-Kouji se puso en posición defensiva pero esto fue en vano cuando Kou apareció por detrás y le dio un golpe con su espada tirándolo al piso.

-Que lento eres. Aunque tus sentidos se están agudizando. Pronto podrás sacarte las rueditas de entrenamiento.-Kou sonrió inocentemente mientras Kouji se levantaba rápidamente para reclamarle a la sonriente Kou.

-¡¿Qué pretendías hacer con eso?! ¡¿Matarme de un paro cardiaco?!

-No, ya te dije que era para probar tus sentidos pero sigues siendo lento. Ahora vamos a casa de tu amigo para entrenar algo.

Ambos chicos se fueron del lugar tranquilamente-si con eso me refiero a que Kouji se la paso todo el camino gritándole a Kou- sin darse cuenta que desde las sombras alguien vigilaba sus pasos.

Kou y Kouji llegaron a la casa de Takuya pasando como si fuese su propia casa. Kouji dejo su mochila en la entrada y se dirigió junto a Kou a buscar a Fire pero no la encontraron por ningún lado.

-Tsk, ¿Dónde se pudo meter esa niña?-Kouji miraba a todos lados esperando que apareciera cuando escucho unos ruidos fuera de la casa, más específicamente en el jardín trasero.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al patio trasero para ver el espectáculo de violencia que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Fire se encontraba con una maquina* similar a las de las cajas de bateo pero solo que esta era más grande que las tradicionales, además de que lanzaba unos proyectiles metálicos a una velocidad increíble hacia donde se encontraba Takuya, él cual esquivaba las pequeñas bolas de acero ágilmente aunque con un poco de dificultad que se hacía notar en su rostro cansado.

Kouji estaba sorprendido por el entrenamiento al que se enfrentaba su amigo. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Takuya estuviera usando un traje de Maho Shöjo de color rosa.

-Así que.-Kouji hiso una pausa.-Este es tu entrenamiento.

-¡Kouji!-Takuya se distrajo al saber que Kouji lo observaba vestido de chica mientras entrenaba. Su falta de atención provoco que Takuya no notara los proyectiles que venían hacia el los cuales lo golpearon. Se pudo ver la fuerza a la que iban ya que uno le disloco el brazo, otro golpeo en la tibia de su pierna derecha y uno literalmente perforo el vientre del castaño tirándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Takuya!-Kouji corrió a ver a su amigo el cual estaba sangrando en el piso. El peliazul olvido la máquina, que para su suerte dejo de disparar las esferas, y su condición de vampiro para socorrer al castaño. Cuando llego con el chico pudo ver su pierna con la clara hemorragia interna que tenía, el brazo torcido de forma grotesca que para cualquier persona le daría asco y el agujero que atravesaba al moreno dejando ver uno que otro órgano, pero no por mucho tiempo. Kouji se sorprendió al ver que la perforación del chico estaba cerrando como si nada. Kou llego con Fire las cuales se quedaron un momento alejadas del lugar. La pequeña Fire le dijo algo a Kou que pareció casi inentendible para alejarse de ella. Fire se acercó a Takuya mientras Kou se quedó al margen como al parecer le dijo Fire que hiciera. La chica de la corra extraña se acercó al chico y comenzó a inspeccionar el brazo como si esa fuese la herida principal.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Por qué no examinas la perforación que tiene en el pecho?

-Porque ya curo completamente, no hay necesidad de revisarla.-Efectivamente. Aun cuando Kouji vio que la herida estaba curándose a sí misma no lo podía creer.

Fire torcía el brazo como plastilina en sus manos pequeñas para luego dejarlo en el estado original en el que debía estar para luego levantarse y decirle a Takuya:

-Ya levántate reina del drama. Estas perfectamente así que hay que seguir el entrenamiento.-Kouji se sorprendía por la frialdad de la chica al dirigirse al castaño que prácticamente fue herido de muerte. Se suponía que ella debía entrenarlo, pero también debía velar por su bienestar como decía el contrato, ¿acaso esa chica estaba demente?

-¡Pero mami! No quiero ir a la escuela.-Takuya se retorcía como niñito que no quería ir a la escuela mientras Kouji lo miraba raro. Fire levanto al castaño de una patada a lo que este se quejaba.

-¡Me dolió! ¡Eso fue muy feo Fire!-Takuya tenía la cara de un completo niñito que se tropezó con una piedrita y se sacó la mier** en el piso.

-¡¿Te dolió?! ¡Pero si hace unos momentos te atravesó un proyectil de acero en el estómago! ¿¡Y te quejas de una simple patada!?-Kouji estaba sorprendido por el criterio relacionado al dolor del castaño, donde que te traviesen es una molestia mínima comparada con una simple patada.

-Mejor deja de quejarte y cámbiate ese traje y tráeme leche con chocolate.-Fire seguía tan fría y seria como siempre que mangoneaba a Takuya. Kouji por otro lado se acercó a la chica para luego preguntar.

-¿Para qué querías que viniera?

-¿Acaso te mande a llamar y no lo recuerdo?

-Es que como Kou me trajo para acá pensé que me mandaste a llamar.

-No te creas el centro del universo. Además no lo hice. Aun no iniciaras tu entrenamiento así que por ahora…-Fire no termino su frase ya que de inmediato se puso en posición de defensa. Kou por su parte desenvaino su katana preparándose para un inminente ataque. Kouji no entendía la reacción de las chicas hasta que algo dentro de sí le indico que algo venia. En esos momentos un fuerte vendaval soplo frente a los chicos para dar vista a un ser oscuro.

Hasta aquí mis lectoras! Se joden hasta la otra semana o3o

Y porque? Porque soy mala! Porque me lo contagiaron ustedes! Y porque soy floja xDDD

Bien, antes que nada quiero aclarar algo respecto al fic que tal vez les interese y es que el fic se va a dividir en 3 sagas :

-Saga Él (donde estamos)

-Saga Blader (una saga que posiblemente amaran)

-Saga….esta aún no tiene nombre pero se centrara en Fire y en Kou posiblemente.

También habrán ciertos episodios especiales que se centrarán en cada uno de los personajes pero no tienen nada que ver con la historia, igual ya los tengo planeados así que un día de estos los escribiré pero les dejo los nombre para que sufran xDD

1-Viajera del tiempo

2-La guardería de Takuya

3-Estrella pop

4-espada azul (posiblemente lo dividiré en dos episodios ya que narra la historia de Kou)

5-cumpleaños

6-El diario (también ira en dos partes porque este narra la historia de Fire)

7-Biblioteca

Y creo que esos serian todos los episodios especiales por el momento hasta que se me ocurran otros mas o3o

Así que bye bye por el momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Takuya:"entrando por la puerta"Oye fire! ya terminaste el..."una bala calibre 45 pasa cerca de su cabeza"OYE!

Fire: "Escondida y con una Colt M1911" NO ME ASUSTES ASI! pense que eras esa cosa gris que parece alien"temblando"

Takuya: ahora que estubiste leyendo?¬¬

Fire: HetaOni o3o

Takuya: que te he dicho de leer fics?¬¬

Fire: "con voz chillona"que me hacen mal a mi cerebro porque imagino cosas ademas de que me alejan de mis responsabilidades.

Takuya: ademas ya van 2 semanas que no subes capitulo! y todo por culpa de ese fic HetaOni o como se llame!

Fire: No es culpa de HetaOni! En esas 2 semanas estube leyendo muchos fics de hetalia, sobretodo fics yaoi"pervfire"

Takuya: SOLO SUBE EL PUTO CAPITULO!"le disparo de nuevo" ESA CASI ME DA!

Fire; no me regañes cuando tengo un arma en la mano! y...y...O-O"señalando algo"

Takuya: que te pasa ahora? No me vengas con alguna idiotes de...

Fire: TU!"saco otra colt m1911 y apundo donde esta Takuya"

Takuya: Oye no dispares!

Fire: "disparo y una criatura gigante color gris cae hacia atras"

Takuya: QUE MIERDA ES ESO!

Fire: la cosa de la que me escondia, weon! Ahora corre que esa mierda se regenera!"lo pesco y salgo arrancando"

pero antes subo el capitulo o3o

* * *

_-No te creas el centro del universo. Además no lo hice. Aun no iniciaras tu entrenamiento así que por ahora…-Fire no termino su frase ya que de inmediato se puso en posición de defensa. Kou por su parte desenvaino su katana preparándose para un inminente ataque. Kouji no entendía la reacción de las chicas hasta que algo dentro de sí le indico que algo venia. En esos momentos un fuerte vendaval soplo frente a los chicos para dar vista a un ser oscuro._

Antes de que alguno de los tres vampiros pudiese identificar al ser fueron elevados en el aire debido a la fuerza del viento. Kouji se sorprendio por la altura a la que fueron elevados, aproximadamente unos 20 metros. Kouji miraba como Kou se protejia del viento con sus brazos y como Fire tomaba su otra forma.

El viento sorpresivamente amaino y los tres chicos comenzaron a caer a una increible velocidad. El peli azul, al igual que Kou, se prepararon para recibir el impacto del suelo, el cual no llego nunca. Kouji abrio sus ojos para ver que Fire sostenia tanto a Kou como a él y parecia no tener problemas para mantenerse en el aire lo que sorprendio mucho a Kouji.

La castaña dejo a ambos en el tejado de una casa para que pudieran reponerse.

-Estan bien?

-Si.-Kou respondio primero.-Solo que me tomo desprevenida.

-Y tú cómo te encuentras?-Esta vez Fire se dirigio a Kouji el cual miraba raro a Fire flotar.-Qué? Acaso nunca viste a un vampiro levitar?

-No, precisamente porque nunca crei en su…-Kouji no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando Kou lo empujo al suelo junto a Fire ya que quien los estaba atacando se lanzo contra los tres vampiros.

Cuando levantaron las cabezas pudieron contemplar a su adversario que se trataba de un gigantesco cuervo-o eso dedujeron al ver que el ave gigante era de un oscuro negro- que estaba sobre ellos. El ave fijo su vista en el peliazul para luego lanzarse en picada contra este.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de inmediato al ver como el ave se dirigía hasta donde se encontraban los tres para sacar sus armas para enfrentar al mounstro. Kouji se quedo en el suelo ya que actualmente, aun con su superfuerza y super velocidad, era un inútil en batalla, sobretodo por no contar con algún arma con la cual defenderse. Cuando el ave estaba lo suficientemente cerca ambas castañas saltaron con sus espadas en mano y estaban listas para cortarles las alas a aquel pájaro endemoniado pero fue muy veloz, ya que las esquivo con mucha facilidad y las azoto contra el piso de concreto para luego dirigirse nuevamente contra Kouji.

Cuando el ave estaba ya a solo metros del peliazul este salto del tejado sin dudar, aterrizando limpiamente en el jardín de la casa para luego movilizarse hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¡¿Estan bien?!-Kouji parecía preocupado por la condición de ambas. Fire se levanto de donde se encontraba y se sacudió los escombros que tenia encima.

-Kouji. Debes ir con Takuya, ahora!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! ¡Debemos irnos los tres!-Kouji observo como el ave se volvia a dirigir hacia ellos pero fue interceptada por un enorme muro de hielo que creo Kou con su katana.

-Mira. Esa cosa te busca por algo. Te lo explicaremos después pero por ahora vete a casa de Takuya y quédate adentro con el y no salgan hasta que lleguemos nosotras. La casa tiene una protección mágica que mantendrá a ese Megalo* alejado. Ahora vete o te mando hasta la casa a patadas!

Kouji no dudo que Fire cumpliría con su amenaza salio corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo mientras veia como detrás el pájaro lo venia siguiendo pero este de inmediato era interceptado por las chicas.

* * *

Despues de la carrera hasta la residencia Kanbara, que al pobre Kouji se le hiso eterna, ingreso de inmediato para la casa encontrando a un Takuya ya cambiado de ropa en la cocina preparando leche con chocolate y una hamburguesa que ya parecía querer irse caminando del lugar. El castaño observo lo agitado que se encontraba el ojiazul y corrió a donde estaba él.

-¡Kouji! ¿Qué ocurrio?

Kouji trato de recuperar un poco mas el aliento para luego contestarle a Takuya todo lo que había ocurrido hasta cuando llego a la casa.

-Pues tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que todo pase.-Takuya se fue tranquilamente al salón seguido por un Kouji que no entendia la actitud de su amigo.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios dices!? ¡Tenemos que ir a aayudarlas!

-No Kouji.-La actitud calmada de su amigo lo hacia sentir extraño ya que en muchas ocasiones estuvieron de la misma manera, aunque claro, con los papeles invertidos.-Por ahora tu te quedas aquí. Si la cosa se pone peor saldré a ayudarlas pero tu seguiras aquí adentro.

-¡¿Pero porque debo quedarme?! ¡Yo también quiero ayudar!

-En primer lugar: el megalo ese te busca a ti, lo mas probable es que alguien lo haya enviado alguien de los del "consejo" o puede que el mismo Él haya sido el que lo envio. Y segundo: tu eres inútil en batalla así que no podrias hacer mucho, solo, tal vez, si tuvieras un arma con la cual defenderte.

-¡Pues entonces dame un arma para salir a luchar con ese pajarraco!

-No

-¡¿Y porque no?!

-Porque te tienes que quedar aquí por…-Takuya no termino la frase cuando escucharon un ruido de algo gigantesco impactando en el suelo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos un momento para escuchar lo que sucedia afuera. Hubo un silencio seguido del sonido de unas espadas cortando algo. Luego se presento otro silencio seguido de pasos acercándose a la puerta. Tanto Takuya como Kouji se dirigieron a la entrada de la residencia sabiendo que las que venían eran Kou y Fire-Ya que el Megalo no podía entrar por la protección mágica que poseía la casa-. Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse vieron entrar a una Fire con algunos rasguños muy leves cargando del lado izquierdo a Kou que presentaba varias heridas, todas leves exceptuando por una en su hombro izquierdo que parecía ser mas profunda, y le lado derecho llevaba la cabeza de la criatura que los estaba atacando.

En primer lugar Fire se encargo de curar las heridas de Kou con ayuda de Kouji-que extrañamente tenia varios conocimientos de primeros auxilios- mientras Takuya se encargaba de vigilar la cabeza decapitada del Megalo.

Ya cuando Kou estaba completamente curada, Fire se encargo de examinar la cabeza del cuervo.

-¿Qué estas precisamente haciendo?-Kouji miraba intrigado mientras Fire buscaba algo en un pequeño libro de funda azul.

-Vere si puedo descubrir quien mando a este cuervo a buscarte.-Fire extendió su mano derecha de la cual salio por unos instantes un extraño circulo que intrigo a Kouji, pero este desaparecio para dar paso a una luz que envolvía completamente la mano de la chica.

Kouji mira expectante el ritual de la chica vampiro, la cual mantenía sus ojos ambarinos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando, escuchando, y en cierto sentido, observando algo. Cuando la luz de su mano se desvanecio Fire abrió los ojos para mirar seria un instante a Kouji.

-¿Y qué quería esa cosa?

-Aparentemente quería buscarte a ti, pero ese no era su objetivo.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Primero que todo, el Megalo fue enviado por Él.-Kouji abrió sus ojos en una reacción entre asustado y sorprendido.-Tenia ordenado el tener que hacernos creer que la cosa venia por ti, pero ese no era su objetivo principal.

-¿Y cuál era entonces su objetivo?

-Era…-Fire miro en dirección a la sala donde se encontraban Takuya leyendo un manga y Kou durmiendo en el sofá. Fire se concentro en esta ultima.- Era en eliminarnos a nosotras dos.

-Pero ustedes derrotaron a esa cosa, ¿no?

Fire negó con la cabeza la afirmación de Kouji.-La derrotamos, si, pero el Megalo cumplio su objetivo después de todo. Cuando luchábamos e hirió a Kou en el hombro hubo un lapso de tiempo en el que esa cosa implanto un parasito en su hombro.

-¿Un parasito?

-Si, un parasito. Como sabes de seguro, los parásitos son seres que viven a costa de otras vidas, en la mayoría de los casos provocando malestares e incluso la muerte en el huésped del parasito.

-¿Entonces lo único que tenia que hacer esa cosa era meterles un parasito? ¿Entonces porque cuando estábamos con Kou no le extrajiste el parasito cuando tuviste tiempo?

-No es tan fácil. Estos parasitos no son comunes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no son comunes?

-Son parasitos hechos de sombras.

Misteriosamente a la mente de Kouji vinieron imágenes de su primer encuentro con Él. La manera en como lo atrapo…Siempre se pregunto que era lo que le impidió escapar en esa ocasión. Él no puso un dedo encima de Kouji y aun así lo atrapo para beber su sangre. Ahora tenia una imagen nítida de ese encuentro donde veia que sus manos y piernas estaban atrapadas por unos extraños tentáculos hechos de algo similar a sombras.

Un fuerte ruido saco de sus pensamientos a Kouji el cual observo que Kou estaba de pie mientras estrangulaba a Fire y Takuya estaba golpeado contra una pared dejando una clara muestra del impacto. Kouji volvió a observar a Kou la cual tenia una sombria expresion en su rostro, quien lanzo a Fire contra Takuya y se dirigía hasta donde estaba Kouji.

Kouji retrocedia al ver que Kou desenfundaba su espada y apuntaba a donde estaba Kouji. La chica se detuvo y Kouji en reacción igual lo hiso.

-Nos volvemos a ver chico.-Una voz extraña y algo distorcionada se escucho en la habitación. Kouji puedo notar que esa voz provenia de Kou, la cual estaba sonriendo de una manera sadica.-Al parecer sobreviviste a la conversión, pero aun eres un neófito. Sera interesante el volver a probar tu deliciosa sangre de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

_-Nos volvemos a ver chico.-Una voz extraña y algo distorcionada se escucho en la habitación. Kouji puedo notar que esa voz provenia de Kou, la cual estaba sonriendo de una manera sadica.-Al parecer sobreviviste a la conversión, pero aun eres un neófito. Sera interesante el volver a probar tu deliciosa sangre de nuevo._

-Él.-Kouji mascullo el nombre con cierto tono de repugnancia. Kou, o mas bien Él en el cuerpo de Kou, solto una carcajada altanera que hiso a Kouji estremecer por el tono.

-Veo que sabes mi nombre. Lastima que yo no se el tuyo. Oh! espera, claro que lo se mi querido Kouji Minamoto.-Kou se dirigio a Kouji con una sonrisa delicada pero con una vibra maligna que le llegaba como electricidad a la espina dorsal de Kouji, el cual dio un paso hacia atras para alejarse de ese aterrador sujeto pero solo consiguio encontrarse con la pared de la cocina.

-T-tú!-Habia un cierto tono de miedo en la voz de Kouji, lo cual al parecer exitaba a Él.-Cómo es que estas en el cuerpo de Kou?

-Que Fire no te lo conto? Estoy aqui gracias al parasito de sombras que este megalo* le implanto a la chica. Aunque el objetivo original era implantarselo a Fire ya que ella tiene mayor afinidad con mis sombras y pude haberla controlado de inmediato y ahorrarme todo este lio y la perdida de tiempo, pero ya estoy aqui y lo unico que me falta hacer es llevarte hasta donde estoy para poder terminar con lo que empese.-Kou se abalanzo contra Kouji el cual a duras penas pudo esquivarla solo para que Kou tomara los cuchillos de la cocina para lanzarlos contra Kouji el cual quedo atrapado por culpa de la chaqueta que fue clavada contra la pared dejandolo sin escapatoria de Él.

-Maldito! Dejame ir y deja el cuerpo de Kou!-La castaña se acercaba mas al peliazul que tenia una clara expresion de miedo en su niveo rostro. Esto le parecia mas fascinante a Él, el cual levanto la barbilla de Kouji con la hoja de la espada.

-No puedo dejarte ir asi de facil. Eres la presa que siempre estuve esperando, no por el hecho que me dieras pelea, lo cual dudo, sino por el hecho del exquisito sabor de tu sangre que la hace unica. Ademas, tengo muchas ansias de probarla ahora que tambien tiene el exotico gusto de la sangre vampirica que la hace aun mas especial.

-**_Patrocinare meam domum e entium ab umbras et protegit sub tuo pectore ad meos amores a monstra lucis*_**.-Un extraña luz seguidas de unas cadenas salieron detras de Kou, aprisionandola de manos y pies y alejandola de Kouji. Tanto Kouji como Él observaron que quien invoco aquellas cadenas fue nadie mas que Fire que ya habia recuperado la conciencia y sostenia su libro en la mano izquierda.

-Vaya, miren a quien trajo el parasito.-La expresion en el rostro de Fire era tan fria como siempre pero tenia algo extraño en ella. Él sonrio de lado al ver a la chica frente a el.

-Mira cuanto has crecido, pequeña Fire. Podria jurar que solo ayer te encontre medio muerta y despues de que te converti tú destruiste tu pueblo natal en una noche.-Fire fruncio el seño como si las palabras escuchadas de parte de Él le dolieran muy profundo.

-Aquellos tiempos en que era humana y te servia ya pasaron. Ahora, por minimo respeto que te tuve alguna vez vas a dejar el cuerpo de mi amiga ahora.-La dureza de las palabras de Fire sorprendieron a Kouji, mientras que él ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Y porque no lo haces tú? Supongo que el haberte ido con Atsuko debio ayudarte a manejar las sombras de manera que las pudieras usar para hacerme salir contra mi voluntad, o es que aun tienes miedo de usar esos poderes y crees que le haras daño a tu amiguita?

Fire solo se enfurecio mas con eso pero tenia razón. Kouji miraba a ambos contrincantes cuando se distrajo por causa de que Takuya se habia escabullido para liberar a Kouji de su aprisionamiento mientras Kou-Él estaba atrapado por Fire.

Él solo rio suavemente por las reacciones de Fire al recordarle su pasado.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan sentimental como siempre. Siempre te recomende que practicaras la filosofia Estoica y te desligaras de tus ataduras emocionales, pero creo que el tiempo aqui se termino para mi y es hora de que me retire pero sin antes decirte que volvere por Kouji y tal vez por el chico dragon.

Fire se sorprendio ante la amenza como si le asustara que la cumpliera.

-Vez, por eso te digo que practiques el estoicismo, te apegas demasiado a las personas. Pero recuerda que los ecos del pasado resuenan en el presente, solo si tu quieres escucharlos. Adiue.-Dicho esto Él desaparecio en una neblina de sombras, con el cuerpo de Kou mientras las cadenas desaparecian. Kouji y Takuya fueron a ver a Fire la cual aun tenia la rabia de que aunque tuvo la oportunidad de acabarlo o de capturarlo no sirvio de mucho. Los chicos se preocuparon por la chica que solo siguio ahi de pie.

* * *

Kou desperto en un lugar humedo y sucio, lleno de desechos y tierra. No podia ver ni oir nada a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la nada misma.

* * *

**_Notas_**

**_Patrocinare meam domum e entium ab umbras et protegit sub tuo pectore ad meos amores a monstra lucis.:_****_ Protege mi hogar contra los seres de las sombras y resguarda bajo tu seno a mis seres amados de los monstruos de la luz._**_ Fue algo que se me ocurrio de momento o3o_

_**Megalo:** Esto debi aclararlo el capitulo anterior. Los megalos son demonios con aspectos animales.  
_

* * *

**Hasta aqui lo dejo o3o**

**porque? porque me da flojera o3o**

**ademas tengo sueño y esto me quedo muy corto, pero solo porque no se me ocurrio mucho, ademas de que e unas partes me quedo medio con tonos medios este...pero que mas da o3o**

**le seguire como siempre la porxima semana los viernes o sabados que es cuando entrego cap**

**puede que en la semana arregle este capitulo asi que esperen o3o**

**bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

Holi! se que debi postear esto la semana pasada pero estoy a punto de salir y luego se me viene la PSU el otro mes y estoy llena de trabajos y examenes/pruebas! Asi que no se si pueda actualizar regularmente hasta el otro año(osea durante 2 meses) Ademas me esta costando un poco mas desde que me uni al fandom de Hetalia y sobretodo al del USxUK porque ahora esa parejita esta ocupando todas mis ideas(tengo planeado escribir algunos fics pero mas adelante) Ademas que debo actualizar los fics de Into the sky blue y el de Rose maiden y otro mas que tengo en otra pagina

asi que iniciemos con esto

trate de hacerlo lo mas largo que pude pero no lo logre.

perdonenme porfa ;A;

**Digimon Frontier y sus personajes le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Trollei(Toei) Animation.**

**Los personajes de El y Kou le pertenecen a Koucholate**

**El personaje de Fire le pertenece a...mi o3o**

* * *

-¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Tendremos que buscar a Él.

-Pero no pudimos vencerlo ni siquiera cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Kou, ¿cómo lo haremos si lo tendremos que enfrentar frente a frente?-Lo que dijo Takuya era cierto. Fire solo revisaba su libro por si aparecía algo que sirviera para sacarlos de esa situación. Kouji solo miraba al suelo y soltó un pesado suspiro de cansancio.

Fire siguió buscando en su libro mientras Kouji se acercó para susurrarle algo a Takuya.

-Parece muy calmada, ¿No se supone que Kou es su amiga? ¿No debiese estar más preocupada?

-Pues sí. Pero debe haber una razón. Además no sirve de nada estar así.

-¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan maduro?

-¿Como que "desde cuándo"? Siempre he sido maduro.

-Lloras como nena por una patada. Los fantasmas te dan miedo. No soportas ver REC sin gritar y saltar hacia una ventana cuando aparecen los zombis. Sin mencionar como te pones al ver una cucaracha y no puedo olvidar cuando te subiste hasta el candelabro de esa casa solo porque apareció un chihuahua ladrándote.

-¡Ese chihuahua tenia espuma en la boca!

-Era crema batida que le dio Kouichi.

-Ya cállense.-Fire cerro de un golpe el libro asustando a los dos chicos.-Por ahora debemos prepararnos para luchar.

-Pero yo no sé cómo luchar.

-Pero sabes usar el Bo (*).

-Bueno si, pero perdí práctica.

-No importa. Encontré algo en el libro que puede ayudar a Kouji.

Fire se acercó hasta donde estaba Kouji extendiendo su mano derecha frente a este, el cual se comenzó a asustar cuando la mano de la castaña comenzó a emitir una luz entre azulada y rojiza. Fire comenzó a recitar unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño para ambos chicos mientras la luz se hacía más intensa con cada verso. Finalmente la castaña se detuvo y de su mano una esfera de energía se disparó contra la cabeza de Kouji tumbándolo contra del suelo.

-¡Lo mataste! ¡Ahora a quien le pediré la tarea y le robare sus dulces mientras estudia!-Takuya se lanzó melodramáticamente a llorar junto al desmayado Kouji mientras Fire solo se daba un golpe en la cara(facepalm) al mirar al castaño hacer la escenita.

A los pocos segundos Kouji se reincorporo con los vivos sobándose la cabeza mientras Takuya lo abrazaba con lagrimitas en los ojos diciendo tonterías que a Fire poco le importaron.

-¿Que se supone que me acabas de hacer?

-¡Sí! ¿¡Que le hiciste a travesti de mi amigo!?

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Mejor di que le hiciste para que se calme.

-Pues le aplique un hechizo que hace que sus habilidades para la batalla mejoren sin necesidad de un entrenamiento.

-¿¡Y no pudiste hacer eso conmigo en vez de darme ese puto entrenamiento que casi me mata como 15 veces en la semana!?

-Porque no sería divertido y porque los dragones son indiferentes contra la magia.

-No me salgas con esas patrañas de que los unicornios son rosas que no te creo.

-No importa y ya...-Fire no termino de hablar cuando comienza a sonar el tema "Rolling in the deep" desde el teléfono de Kouji el cual de inmediato contesto.

-Y yo que creí que no podías ser más raro. Si salvamos a Kou recuérdenme que le debo una ronda de Leche con chocolate.

-Deberías dejar de apostar.-Takuya le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Fire mientras observaban que la cara de Kouji cambio de avergonzada a asustada por algo.

-Ko...Kouichi?-Del otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de alguien corriendo junto a la de múltiples explosiones junto a los sonidos de lo que parecían ser construcciones derrumbándose.

-_¡Kouji! ¡No me vas a creer pero una extraña criatura con forma de langosta junto a otra con forma de camaleón me están persiguiendo ahora!_

-¡Kouji! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese es Kouichi?

-¿_Estas con Takuya?_

_-¡_No hay tiempo para responder!-Kouji salió del trance en el que se encontraba anteriormente para gritarle preocupado a su hermano mayor.-Dime ahora donde estas!

_-No puedo Kouji! Estas cosas puede que quieran algo de ti._

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-_Porque no han parado de repetir tu nombre desde que me las encontré!_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No importa! solo dime donde estas!

-_Estoy en..._-La señal del teléfono se cortó antes de que Kouichi pudiese decir algo. Kouji estaba más que asustado por lo que pudo haber pasado con su gemelo. Algo en el decía que estaba en peligro, y uno muy grande.

Misteriosamente el tono de "Rolling in the deep" volvió a sonar en el teléfono de Kouji y este preocupado rápidamente contesto. Fire y Takuya observaban serios a Kouji esperando que lo peor fuese a suceder.

-Kouichi!-Kouji estaba preocupado por su hermano y por el hecho que esas cosas podrían haberle hecho algo a Kouichi y el no quería perderlo, no de nuevo.

-_Hola Kouji-kun._-La voz del otro lado de la línea era masculina, sarcástica y hasta sensual se podría decir. El horror de Kouji llego hasta niveles críticos al escuchar esa melodiosa voz. _El_ tenía a su hermano.

-TU! ¿¡Que has hecho con Kouichi y Kou?!.-

-_¿Ni siquiera saludas? No creí que fueses tan descortés Kouji-kun. Me sorprendes muchísimo.-_Kouji solo apretó sus dientes enojado.-_Pero me sorprende mucho más el hecho que no me hubieses mencionado lo atractivo de tu hermano mayor y el que fuese tu gemelo. Ya hasta me pregunto cuál de los dos es el malvado.-_ La risa de Él estaba comenzando a sacar de sus casillas a Kouji. Su rabia se demostraba por el cambio en el color de los ojos de Kouji, los cuales pasaron de ser un azul profundo a un rojo sangre.

-Mira El, si no fuera por el hecho de que estas en otro lugar te partiría tu puta cara en este instante. Mas te vale que no le hagas nada porque o si no te mato!

-_Lástima porque tenía planeado beber su sangre para ver si era tan deliciosa como la tuya cuando eras humano. Después de todo son gemelos._

Listo. Esa era la gota que rebalso el vaso. Kouji no podía imaginar lo que ese loco le podría hacer a su hermano lo hacía explotar de la ira. Tal era esta que rompió su teléfono por la fuerza ejercida sobre este. Fire miro seria al chico y luego a Takuya que tenía una cara de "Que mierda le paso a Kouichi como para que Kouji se pusiera así". Fire podía sentir la ira que emanaba Kouji, lo mejor ahora era saber dónde encontrar a El antes de que algo les pasara a Kouichi y a Kou. Kouji estaba por salir corriendo a buscar a Kouichi, con sus nuevas habilidades podría hacerlo en un tris además de contar con un súper olfato para encontrar a Kouichi, pero antes de dar si quiera un movimiento Fire lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kouji y con una expresión seria le dijo:

-Cálmate. Por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es enfriar tu cabeza para no caer en su juego. Lo que quiere es enojarte y que vayas hacia él.

-Pero como si no tenemos idea de dónde encontrarlo.-Takuya había dicho algo cierto otra vez. Señal de que el mundo sería destruido pero eso no importaba ahora. Kouji intentó calmarse un poco para pensar de manera más serena.

-Ahora tendremos que buscar a Él. Pero será difícil. Le gusta esconderse en callejones, sobretodo en callejones sucios.

-Como eso nos va a ayudar? Tokio está lleno de esos callejones.-Kouji dijo ya más tranquilo. El calmarse le ayudo.

-Quien dijo que estaría en Tokio?-Fire extendió nuevamente su mano de la cual salió un extraño circulo. el cual abrió un portal hacia un bosque oscuro. Los tres chicos entraron en el portal que los transporto al bosque que se encontraba cerca de un pueblo.

El lugar era distinto a Elvenpath. El pueblo no estaba rodeado de campos y algunos árboles como el pueblo anterior, si no que este pueblo estaba rodeado de altos y tétricos pinos que con el cielo nocturno y las luces del pueblo tenían un toque más mágico del que ya poseían.

-Takuya. Kouji. Bienvenidos a Urania(*).

-¿Urania?

-Pues sí. Aquí es donde comenzaremos a buscar.

-¡Pero Él se encontraba en Japón!

-Él se pudo tele transportar desde allí hasta aquí en el pueblo. Rastree la esencia de tu hermano hasta aquí así que lo más seguro es que El este escondido en algún lugar del pueblo.

-¡Pero mira lo enorme que es! ¿Cómo lo encontraremos allá abajo?-Takuya hacia movimientos raros para dar a entender de las dimensiones del pueblo y que sería imposible encontrar a Kouichi y Kou en ese lugar.-Además.-Takuya dejo de hacer los movimientos extraños.-Este pueblo está lleno de vampiros y criaturas oscuras (*), sin mencionar que ese lugar está el consejo, por lo que está lleno de guardias del consejo de Imágica (*). Esos sujetos aun te están buscando.

-¿Te están buscando?

-Eso no importa. Lo importante es encontrar a esos dos.-Fire saca su libro recitando un hechizo cambiando de forma a la de una chica de cabello corto y rubio, con dos pinches en forma de estrella en su cabello a cada lado de su rostro. Usaba una chaqueta café oscura que tenía el dibujo de una estrella en un círculo blanco en el costado izquierdo de la chaqueta y tenía el dibujo de un avión blanco pequeño en el hombro del mismo lado. Usaba la chaqueta abierta junto a una falda a tablas (no sé cómo se llaman) y una camisa blanca amarrada que le dejaba ver el ombligo (busquen imágenes de la Nyo América de hetalia para hacerse una idea).

Takuya solo la miraba babeando ante la nueva apariencia de Fire, incluso estaba sangrando por la nariz y un "bultito" se movía en sus pantalones. Kouji miraba asqueado a su amigo que estaba "excitado" por algo tan vano como el cuerpo de una chica. Fire abrió su libro, estiro su mano hacia el castaño y cayó sobre este una catarata de agua fría sobre este "enfriando" sus instintos.

-Ahora los tendré que ocultar a ustedes.

-Yo me oculto solito.-El mojado Takuya tomo su forma de "rata" y se subió al hombro de Fire. Kouji solo se le quedo viendo con una cara de "qué esperas y lánzame ese hechizo tuyo para cambiar de forma." Fire solo le arrojo un poco de ropa que hiso aparecer de la nada.

-Solo ponte esto. Tiene una fuerte esencia a Megalo así que tu esencia se ocultara perfectamente.-Kouji comenzó a ver las ropa cuando miro enojado a la chica rubia.

-¡¿Cómo piensas que me pondré eso?!-Kouji le grito enojado a Fire por el hecho que el traje que le paso era un vestido rosa, algo simple con unos pequeños encajes en la cintura para darle forma al cuerpo de la usuaria, aunque en este caso sería usuario.

-Pues es la única manera de que Él no te localice.

-¿Pero porque no usas el hechizo ese que usaste en ti para tomar esa forma totalmente distinta?

-Porque el hechizo usa mucha energía y no puede usarse dos veces seguidas.

Kouji tuvo que aceptar enojado el ponerse el vestido el cual le daba una apariencia muy femenina. Fire le soltó su cola de caballo para dejar que su cabello callera naturalmente por su espalda. La castaña ahora rubia le roció en el cabello del chico una extraña pócima-que quien sabe de dónde saco-que hiso crecer más el cabello de Kouji haciendo que este le llegara hasta las rodillas, ya que antes su cabello solo llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Coloco una flor en el costado izquierdo del cabello de Kouji para finalizar la fantasía de que Kouji era una linda chica.

Takuya silbo en son de burla ante la nueva apariencia de su amigo. Kouji quería matarlo y quitarse el puto vestido pero recordó que estaba haciendo eso por su hermano, para salvarlo de Él.

El trio de chicos se dirigió camino al pueblo de Urania para encontrar a sus amigos desaparecido, ignorando por completo lo que les esperaba allí.

* * *

**Bo:**** Es un arma en el kung fu la cual consiste en una vara alargada que se usa para luchar. Kouji en el episodio 2 de Digimon Frontier mostraba mucha habilidad para usar ese fierro, ademas de mostrar una fluidez en su uso que era genial así que por eso lo puse**

**Urania: Urania es la Musa de las ciencias de la astronomía y la astrología El pueblo de Urania que aparece en este fic es un un lugar ficticio de mi mente, donde siempre es de noche, lo cual lo hace perfecto como un lugar para que vivan las criaturas nocturnas sin preocupaciones por la aparición del sol. Como el tener siempre noche parecía favorable para la astrología y la astronomía le decidí poner ese nombre o3o**

**Criaturas Oscuras: Corresponden a todas las criaturas y seres mágicos que son los "malos" en las historias. Aquellos seres que viven en la oscuridad, digase Vampiros, demonios, fantasmas, etc. **

**Consejo de Imágica****: El consejo de Imágica tendra leves menciones en esta parte del fic, pero ocupara mas protagonismo al final de la temporada y durante toda la segunda temporada junto a Kouichi asi que por ahora no dire nada sobre ellos ni porque están buscando a Fire.**

**Esto es todo por hoy**


	14. Chapter 14

_HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _Le yo vuelve con otro capitulo dedicado a ustedes!...pero sobretodo a mi amiga Kou que me mando mensajes al celu para ayudarme(y por supuesto obligarme) a subir el capitulo del fic o3o...me costo mucho hacerlo pero mi _frend _me dio las fuerzas pa hacerlo! gracias a ella o3o. Igual en la semana estube puro sacandome jugo para las ultimas pruebas y estoy cansada! Hoy fue el unico dia libre...ademas en el liceo estube puro rayando poleras...porque bueno...la tradiciones dicen que en el ultimo curso tus amigos te rayan una camisa con mensajes de recuerdo y estuve obligando a que me rayaran la camisa...bueno, nunca tanto xDD...ademas como a mi casi nadie me pidio rayarle las poleras y las camisas tuve algo de tiempo para hacer un dibujo USUK en mi polera porque todos en el curso tenemos la polera de la clase de deportes rayada en la espalda con el mensaje de "4°E Los Revolucionarios" y bueno aproveche de rayarla y asdfadsfadsfadsfadfsadfasdfa dfsdaf.

Me sali mucho del tema asi que mejor me cayo. Ahora les subo el cap!

**Digimon no me pertenece, sino hubiese habido segunda temporada de Digimon frontier, con juegos de azar y mujersuelas con cara de Kouji, vampiros y un Takuya jodidamente violento o3o**

* * *

_El trio de chicos se dirigió camino al pueblo de Urania para encontrar a sus amigos desaparecido, ignorando por completo lo que les esperaba allí._

Kouji observaba todo y a todos en Urania. Y como no hacerlo si todo lo que veia allí era a seres sumamente magnificos. Era extraño pero a Kouji le daba al observarlos una extraña sensación de paz y al mismo tiempo incomodidad, como si bajo sus amables rostros se ocultaran otras intenciones muchísimo más oscuras y aterradoras. Sumándole a todo aquello, Kouji sentía que no encajaba para nada en ese lugar. Antes lo había sentido, he incluso esa sensasion de desencajo en la sociedad le resultaba natural pero aquí era muy, pero muy distinto.

-¿Porque demonios tengo el presentimiento de que todos aquí me observan?-Kouji bajo la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía al encontrarse entre criaturas de tal belleza y elegancia mientras que el era un simple travesti.

-No lo hacen. Tu eres quien esta imaginando cosas.-Y efectivamente así era, ambos pasaban con un muy bajo perfil entre las personas del lugar, aun cuando Fire tenia un aspecto algo "provocativo", por así decirlo, y al mismo tiempo cargaba con una rata en llamas al hombro parecía que importaba muy poco en aquel lugar de aire lúgubre y misterioso.

* * *

Kouichi abria sus ojos con pesades. No recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido. Rememoraba algo de unos monstruos persiguiéndolo, a un Kouji preocupado gritándole por teléfono, unas explosiones seguidas por el recuerdo de una misteriosa y siniestra silueta emergente de entre el humo, las llamas y las cenizas. Unas imágenes de el mismo tirado en el piso, respirando con dificultad debido a la presencia de monóxido de carbono en el aire. Aquella figura se acercaba lentamente a el. Primero acaricio su cabeza como si verificara que estuviese bien y luego dirigio su mano a las ropas de Kouichi sacando su teléfono celular y de ahí no pudo recordar nada mas. Toda su mente se volvió oscura hasta el momento en el que despertó en aquel oscuro lugar.

-Por lo que veo ustedes si que son muy delicados. Demoraste mucho en despertar.

Kouichi se sorprendió al encontrar a una persona junto a el. Se trataba de una castaña que se encontraba con el cuerpo recargado contra la pared. Tenia una profunda herida en el hombro izquierdo, la cual estaba manchada de sangre seca y un extraño liquido negro al igual que sus manos. El peli azul se sorprendió al ver algo muy peculiar en la chica, los ojos de esta eran de un llamativo color rojo sangre que brillaban en la oscuridad del lugar. Kouichi tenia una idea de lo que la chica podría ser así que por el momento se levanto del lugar con dificultad y comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras sigilosamente acercaba una de sus manos a su bolsillo trasero.

-No intentes nada. Puedo ver tu mano en tu trasero desde aquí.

Kouichi se sorprendió que la chica a pesar de la gran oscuridad que había pudiese notar el movimiento de Kouichi. Esto solo abalaba las teorías que tenia sobre lo que ella era. El peli azul se detuvo ante lo que la chica podría hacer teniendo la ventaja de la visual. Esperando un inminente ataque por parte de la castaña se sorprendió que la chica se riera de él.

-No te voy a atacar, no en las condiciones en las que estoy. Y por lo que parece tu tenias pensado hacerlo pero no puedes, sobre todo por el hecho de que te arrebataron todas tus pertenencias antes de dejarte aquí.-Kouichi se sobresalto por aquello.-Sobretodo te arrebataron cualquier arma que trajiste contigo. ¡Es como en los aeropuertos! Solo que aquí te registraron sin tu consentimiento y hasta te desnudaron. Creo que uno de los guardias metio algo en tu ano pero no se que fue.-Kouichi ya dejo de preocuparse por sus pertenencias y se toco el trasero, cubriéndolo, como si eso hubiese detenido lo que la chica dijo que ocurrio.

Kouichi estaba completamente rojo ante la imagen mental de que algo lo hubiese "penetrado". Se diría que estaba tan rojo que superaria el rojo de los ojos de la castaña, la cual rio abiertamente ante la reacción del chico.

-Eres igualito al homosexual de tu hermano.-La chica de los ojos carmín se seguía riendo entre las palabras mientras Kouichi la miraba atento al mencionar a su hermano.-Se nota en verdad que son gemelos.

-¿Cómo sabes de Kouji?

-Se cosas de el que tu desconoces.-Su voz cambio de una divertida a una seria y fría.- Pero no creo que sea la ocasión para conversarlo.

La castaña volteo a su derecha seguida de Kouichi el cual también volteo para ver aquella misma figura que había visto anteriormente en sus recuerdos. Aquella que estuvo con el cuando lo atacaron los megalos.

-Veo que despertaste, y ya conociste a Kou, ¿no es así?- El peliazul volteo a ver a la chica que veia fríamente al hombre.

Kouichi volvió a ver al sujeto recién llegado. Tenia ropas algo sucias, el cabello castaño claro, o eso parecía porque también tenia algo de tierra que le daba un tono similar a la ceniza. Sus ojos-o mas bien el ojo que podía ver- brillaban en la oscuridad del sitio al igual que los ojos de la llamada "Kou". Kouichi tenia muchas preguntas acerca de lo que ocurria ahí.

* * *

-¡Estoy cansado!

Takuya estaba sobre la cabeza de Kouji, el cual no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, recostado como si hubiese caminado kilómetros, lo cual era falso ya que viajo prácticamente en el hombro de Fire y en la cabeza de Kouji todo el tiempo.

-Deja de quejarte. Tú no has hecho nada.

-¿Y tú que has hecho además de parecer chica? ¡AH! Espera…No has hecho nada mas que parecer una chica.-A Kouji eso le dio bajo, y le dolio. Estaba a punto de tomar a esa cosa naranja que llevaba en su cabeza y se hacia llamar "su mejor amigo"-Ademas de otros apodos bastante estupidos- si no fuera porque debía mantener el perfil de una linda chica que apestaba a monstruo.

Fire salía de un bar, que al parecer era inglés, luego de tratar de buscar algo de información. Los tres chicos se encontraban literalmente en las zonas bajas de Urania, y literalmente ya que el sector donde estaban era un barrio subterraneo ubicado bajo el pueblo. Kouji trato de pasarle a Takuya a Fire pero esta lo ignoro olímpicamente para seguir caminando en busca de otro sucio lugar donde poder encontrar a El y sus amigos secuestrados.

Kouji no podía estar mas enojado ya que debía aguantar a Takuya que moletaba su rostro con su cola. El castaño difrutaba de ver las muecas y gestos que hacia Kouji al evitar gritar o estornudar a causa de su cola. El peli azul estaba a punto de tomar su cola y mandar al carajo el perfil de chica que no rompe ni un plato pero Takuya adivino sus intenciones y volo hasta donde Fire para evitar aquello. Fire no decía nada de lo que hacían ya que estaba muy concentrada en la búsqueda de información.

Kouji envidiaba la frialdad con la que la chica actuaba frente a la situación, sobretodo porque a pesar de cualquier estupides que estuviera haciendo Takuya ella no hacia nada, ni siquiera le daba esos castigos que siempre veia que le daba al castaño cuando aun no entraban en Urania. Kouji detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando sintió pequeños pasitos siguiéndolos. El peli azul volteo preparándose para atacar cuando vio un grupo de tres niños, dos chicos y una chica. Los niños ignoraron por completo a Kouji para acercarse a la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede?-La voz que Fire uso sorprendió a Kouji, incluso lo asusto. Pero es que la chica uso un tono tan… ¿Dulce?, ¿amable?, ¿maternal?, definitivamente muy anti-Fire. ¿Dónde diablos quedo la chica fría que amaba torturar drakis y vampiros homosexuales? ¿Acaso en el bar vinieron extraterrestres que detuvieron el tiempo con algún artefacto futurista y la secuestraron poniendo a un clon maligno en su lugar que planea acabar con todos? No… ¿de dónde mierda iban a salir unos extraterrestres que quisieran llevarse a Fire?

Kouji seguía en sus reflexiones cuando volvió a ver a la chica que observaba como dos de los niños jugaban con Takuya ya que fue por el que en primer lugar se acercaron a la chica. Takuya parecía no disfrutar aquello ya que los niños lo jalaban de todos lados. El peli azul ya pudo deducir porque Fire había sonado tan amable con los niños, todo era para hacer sufrir un rato a Takuya por su comportamiento, ¿o no?

-¡Hey! ¡Koumi!-Fire se dirigio a donde se encontraba Kouji.- Te dejare con los niños. Procura que no destripen a Takuya mientras yo entro a investigar aquí.-Fire señalo un edificio muy limpio y arreglado a diferencia de los otros que estaban en el barrio. Kouji no quería saber que lugar era ese así que prefirió no preguntar.

Fire entro al edificio mientras Kouji se sentaba en un cajón a ver como los niños torturaban de forma inocente a Takuya. Cuando los observo detenidamente pudo darse cuenta que esos niños eran distintas criaturas mágicas. La niña tenia el cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos verdes. Entre ella y un niño humano normal no había mucha diferencia, exceptuando que en sus brasos podía ver que tenía unas escamas que se mesclaban con su piel. El niño que se encontraba junto a ella y se encontraba jalándole la cola a Takuya tenía el cabello blanco y ojos color carmín. Tambien en su apariencia estaban incluidos unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza y por detrás tenia una delgada cola que terminaba en una punta en forma de flecha. Obviamente el niño era un demonio. El ultimo se veia un poco mas pequeño que los otros dos, era rubio y de ojos verde oscuro, tenia unas orejas peludas en punta y una cola que se agitaba emocionada. Estaba jalando las mejillas de la cara de Takuya el cual lloraba silenciosamente ya que no podía hacer nada contra aquellos niños. Kouji disfrutaba de la escena, incluso olvido que no se encontraba en el mundo humano y esos niños eran tres niños normales que jugaban con algún muñeco.

El peli azul se estaba preguntando que ocurriría con su hermano. Él de seguro le habría hecho algo malo ya. Tal vez en ese mismo momento estaría haciéndole algo, estaría bebiendo su sangre, estaría… Kouji no quería pensar en ello, sobretodo porque le daba asco pensar que su hermano podría estar en "esa situación". Los niños seguían jugando con Takuya el cual a duras penas se habia librado de ellos y trataba de huir por el aire pero aun así era perseguido por los niños. El chico de las orejas peludas salto y agarro fuertemente la cola de Takuya haciendo que este inevitablemente gritase liberando algo de fuego y quemando unas cosas de un callejón. Los niños se asombraron ante tal reacción por parte de la criatura de fuego. Los niños comenzaron a "alabar" a Takuya, al cual se le estaba inflando el ego, sin darse cuenta de que unas sombras comenzaban a salir del mismo callejón donde Takuya prendio fuego. Kouji noto aquello y corrió hacia donde los chicos, los cuales se asustaron igual, no por las sombras, si no por la energía que era emanada de las mismas. Takuya se subio a Kouji que ya había llegado y le dijo a los chicos que se alejaran del lugar. Los niños obedecieron y se alejaron. Cuando estos se fueron Takuya cambio a su forma de humano y se preparo para atacar a lo que viniese.

-Al parecer ya probaras tus nuevas habilidades.-Takuya miro sonriente a Kouji el cual estaba preparado igualmente.

-Y yo podre ver de lo que eres capaz. Espero que no tenga que salvarte el trasero como antes.

-¡¿Cuando has salvado mi trasero?! Yo sólo he salido de mis problemas y sin ayuda.

-No me hagas recordarte lo que pasaba en el digimundo y como tenia que salvarte de los problemas en los que te metias.

-Demonios, volviste a ser el señor seriedad. Ya de por si debo aguantar a Fire y no creo poder aguantarte a ti igual.

-¡Tú!-Kouji no termino la frase cuando una enorme garra salio del pequeño callejón y golpeo a ambos chicos estrellándolos contra las viviendas que se encontraban detrás de ellos, logrando que estas se desplomaran.

Ambos chicos se levantaron con dificultad. Kouji al levantarse pudo notar que Takuya no emanaba la misma energía que antes si no que de el se sentía una energía que clamaba por violencia, pero no se podía notar en el chico que seguía con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Kouji le quito importancia y dislumbro lo que los había golpeado. Era un enorme Megalo con forma de perro negro y ojos rojos que incluso podría comparársele con el mismo Cerberus. Los chicos saltaron a atacar al monstruo esperando que este no fuese mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Mientras desde las sombras ambos eran vigilados.

* * *

ADSAFDSFADSFADSFADFSADFSDAFS DFADSFADSAFDSFADFA me costo pero lo hise...aun cuando lo empese andaba sensible por ese fic de mi amiga Ivy...PORQUE GILBERT! PORQUE CARAJOS TE TENIAI QUE MORIR! Y YO QUE TE AMABA ALFIE Y LO MATASTE!(bueno, mando a alguien) Y A TI IGUAL ARTIE! DEJARON HUERFANO A LUDWIG! PERO AL FINAL TODA LA CULPA LA TUVO EL HIJO DE PUTA DE HITLER QUE QUERIA GUERRA!

en fin...eso es otra cosa

solo dejen **REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

"le yo prendiendo un foquito en una habitacion oscura" Bien. Les quiero pedir disculpas a mis fieles lectoras por mi ausencia en este fic debido a ciertos acontecimientos*estatica* Le yo frente a la computadora: AFSDFADSAFDASF Amo estos fics yaoi de hetalia *3* *estatica* Le yo: KYAAAA! La season 5 de Hetalia! *estatica* Le yo con un peluche de America mientras leo un fanfic: PORQUE! ALFIE, PORQUE NO ACEPTASTE CONVERTIRTE EN VAMPIRO! TE HUBIERAS QUEDAO' CON IGGY Y TU HERMANO ;A;! PORQUE EL DESTINO ES ASI! TTATT *Estatica* Bien...fue culpa de que el fandom de Hetalia me absorvio, pero eso no significa que abandonare este fic! no señor! no lo hare!...tal vez me demore en las entregas(mas ahora que en marzo entro a la universidad ;A;) pero seguire fiel al fic.

asi que sigamos con esta wea fail!

* * *

_**Los personajes de Digimon frontier no me pertenecen...si no Kouichi ya se hubiese violado a Kouji hace mucho rato.**_

_**El personaje de "Él" es completa propiedad de mi amiga Kou(que hoy esta de cumpleaños)**_

_**El personaje de Fire es completa culpa mia.**_

* * *

_Era un enorme Megalo con forma de perro negro y ojos rojos que incluso podría comparársele con el mismo Cerberus. Los chicos saltaron a atacar al monstruo esperando que este no fuese mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba._

_Mientras desde las sombras ambos eran vigilados._

-Kouji?-Kouichi miraba una extraña forma de energía que se encontraba frente a él, mostrándole como Kouji y Takuya se encontraban a punto de enfrentarse a un Megalo de tales dimensiones.

-Así que estábamos en Urania todo este tiempo.-Kou seguía manteniendo su postura seria y enojada pero en el fondo estaba preocupada de que Fire no estuviese por ningún lado.

En la seudo-pantalla Kouichi veia nervioso y asustado al ver como el mounstro canino se dispuso a atacar a su cosanguineo cuando Él hiso desaparecer la imagen dejando a Kouichi con ganas de saber que ocurrio con su hermano. Kou no estaba segura de si saldría vivo pero mantenía una expresión tranquila en comparación a la de Kouichi.

-¡Maldito!¡¿Qué mierda planeas hacerle a mi hermano?!-Kouichi realmente estaba enfadado con Él, pero este enojo radicaba más en el hecho de que sentía una profunda preocupación y miedo de que a su hermano menor le pasara algo.

Él veia satisfecho la expresión del peliazul, como si le gustara que su victima se comportara como bestia enjaulada-y literalmente estaba enjaulado- mientras que Takuya y Kouji se enfrentaban al animal.

-Esta cosa no se ve afectada con nada!-Kouji estaba cansado, a pesar de que sus nuevas habilidades le habian sido de mucha ayuda no las estaba aprovechando al 100% debido a la poca practica que tenía.

Por otro lado Takuya se veía en perfectas condiciones, como si el combate no fuese la gran cosa. Kouji estaba sorprendido de que su amigo tuviese tal resistencia. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Takuya habia desaparecido de su rango de vision para encontrarlo en el aire sobre el Megalo dándole un fuertísimo golpe en la cara, derribando al perro gigante sorprendiendo mucho a Kouji el cual se dirigio hacia ellos para ayudar al castaño, aunque claramente se viera que no la necesitara mucho.

-¡Alejate Kouji! ¡Este mounstro es mio!-Takuya uso un tono de voz extraña en él, con un tono mas gutural lo cual asusto mucho al peliazul.

Takuya después de ver que Kouji se detuvo donde estaba se dirigio corriendo hacia el Megalo que volvió a ponerse de pie lanzándole desde su boca una gran llamarada de color purpura que envolvió al chico frente a la atonica mirada de Kouji, el cual iba a salir corriendo a vengar a su amigo caído antes de ver como de las llamas aparecia Takuya, solo que tenia un aspecto diferente. Su camisa se había calcinado en el fuego purpura, mostrando que la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo estaba recubierta por unas escamas de color rojo con destellos dorados, las que daban la sensación de que estaban hechas de fuego.

El castaño se volteo sobre su hombro para ver a su compañero el cual se sorprendió al ver que el rostro de su amigo estaba deformado con respecto a como era normalmente. Sus ojos estaban algo mas afilados, tenia una tétrica sonrisa en su cara que mostraba claramente unos grandes y afilados colmillos blancos. Los agujeros de su nariz también tomaron otra forma. Pero lo mas aterrador en el rostro del chico eran aquellos ojos con la iris dorada con destellos rojos y verdes y las pupilas rasgadas, las cuales clamaban por sangre y violencia.

Kouji estaba entre anonadado y asustado con la nueva apariencia del chico, el cual salto nuevamente sobre el Megalo, pero en esta ocasión, rasgó el ojo y parte la parte derecha del rostro del monstro, regando sangre de a borbotones en el piso que comenzaba a tornarse de un color violáceo por todo aquel liquido. Takuya, no satisfecho con lo logrado volvió a atacar, pero esta vez degolló al perro de un solo zarpaso, el cual lo baño completamente de la sangre del animal, el que aun en esas deplorables condiciones se veia decidido a acabar con los dos chicos, pero no puedo volver a realizar acción alguna ya que Takuya aspiro profundamente, de la misma manera en su encuentro con Kouji cuando se supo que este era vampiro, para dar lugar a una fuerte llamarada que calcino al Megalo, dejando el cadáver de la bestia consumirse por las llamas del chico dragon que tenia un aspecto aun mas espeluznante que antes al estar rodeado de las llamas que hacían que el color de sus escamas se confundiera fácilmente con estas dando el aspecto de estarlas reflejando. Kouji miraba atonito a su amigo que con un rostro de psicópata se veia dispuesto a atacar a Kouji.

-Detente ahí Takuya.-Fire había aparecido detrás del draki tomándolo del hombro, evitando que realizase movimiento alguno en contra de Kouji.

El chico comenzó a rugir dando señales de que quería que la chica lo soltase. Fire solo suspiro y lo miro con sus ojos ahora encendidos de un aterrador pero al mismo tiempo hermoso color rojo.

-Primer sello.-Apenas recito estas palabras unos grilletes hechos de luz aparecieron en el cuello, muñecas y pies de Takuya, liberando descargas que lastimaban enormemente al chico además de hacerlo gritar fuertemente hasta que ya cansado cayo de rodillas para que luego comenzara a tomar su figura humana de siempre. Kouji preocupado y ya fuera del shock causado por la impresión que le dio su amigo al mostrar sus habilidades como draki, se acercó a los dos chicos. Fire se encontraba sosteniendo a un inconciente Takuya que parecía dormir.

-¿_Estos…Son los poderes de un draki de fuego? ¿Y acaso ella sabia de que Takuya se llegaría a descontrolar como para ponerle una protección con esa?-_Kouji observaba a ambos en silencio mientras Takuya se recuperaba y comenzaba a despertar para luego ver sus muñecas decoradas con los grilletes que antes había aparecido, además de un extraño tatuaje en el empeine de su mano izquierda.

-Yo…lo volvi a hacer, ¿Verdad?-Takuya se volteo a ver a Fire la cual cerro sus ojos y asintió. Kouji también pudo notar que la chica tenia el mismo tatuaje que Takuya en la mano izquierda.

-¿Eso…es…?- Kouji pregunto torpemente a ambos mientras señalaba los tatuajes de sus manos.

-¿Esto? Esto es el contrato que hise con Fire.

-Es la marca de que ambos tenemos un trato. Con esto también me encargo de que los poderes de Takuya no se salgan de control, además de otras cosas útiles como localización y demás.-Fire contesto de una manera apática como si aquello no tuviese la menor importancia.-Por ahora sabemos que El ya tiene conocimiento de que nosotros estamos aquí en Urania como para enviar a uno de sus Megalos de sombras(*) a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-Takuya ya se había reincorporado en su totalidad y estaba listo para la batalla de nuevo.

-Pues iremos a buscarlo. Ya se donde esta ese imbécil.-Fire señalo a una alcantarilla que estaba ahí.

* * *

-Así que Fire ya sabe donde estoy. No me sorprende sabiendo que ella aprendio todo lo que sabe de mi.-Él observaba a los chicos que se encontraban frente a la alcantarilla listos para entrar.

Kou y Kouichi se encontraban en su prisión escuchando todo lo que Él hablaba. Kouichi estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiese pasar a Kouji, ignorando por completo su estado de neófito. Kou solo observaba a Kouichi que por alguna razón comenzaba a emanar una extraña energía y eso la tenía muy preocupada.

-_Este chico es solo un humano, ¿Cómo puede tener esta clase de energía?...Acaso será que este chico es…-_Kou no pudo seguir sacando teorías porque vio que Kouichi se desmayó frente a sus narices.

-Mierda, Él le saco mucha sangre. Con razón esta tan débil.-Kou cargo a Kouichi y lo puso en su regazo para ver que en su cuello tenía un extraño tatuaje que le era muy familiar.

* * *

**Coño! Me salio muy corta la wea ;A;**

**yo que queria dejarles un capitulo bien largo por mi ausencia...pero bueno.**

**Ya en el proximo cap los chicos se encontraran con Él cara a cara.**

**Ya faltan 2 caps para el final o3o**

**y se viene la segunda temporada!**

**por ahora**

**bye bye**

**y feliz cumpleaños Kou!**


End file.
